Teen Titans: The Sixth Season
by J. R. Devaal
Summary: What would happen if Teen Titans was never cancelled, what would season six really be like? Well, I hope these stories answer every question we we're left with. Full of amazing diolouge, action-packed kickbutt action and strongly resembles the original show. Please help, write reviews. Chapter update: July 30
1. What Happens Next?

Teen Titans: Season Six, Episode 1  
>"What Happens Next?"<p>

Introduction:  
>What you are about to read is a continuation of the classic animated TV series "Teen Titans". The show was cancelled after it's fifth season and left the show on a huge cliffhanger, leaving fans to do nothing but speaculate what could have happen to their favourite characters. I was a fan of the show when I was younger, when I heard they were bringing back Teen Titans I thought "No Way" and I kinda got excited because the show had so many unanswered questions: Who is Red X? Where is Slade? Why haven't they done an episode about any of the characters origins? And Terra, What the hell was going on with Terra? But sadly they created Teen Titans Go instead, a parody comedy version of the Titans. The show left us older fans out in the rain, still wondering about "What Happens Next?". Well, I hope that this story will help solve those unanswered questions and more.<p>

We begin the season off directly after the events of the episode "Things Change". Beast Boy just left for a call on his communicater after talking to a girl who looks just like his old crush Terra. The rest of the Titans are fighting a bizarre mystery creature that seems to be resistant against all attacks. If you haven't seen the episode in a long time I suggest you watch it.

* * *

><p>Interior: Recycling center, day<p>

The Creature absorbs the flames and spreads the fire all over the warehouse. The fire reaches the oil cans, almost completely engulfing them.

**Robin**: This whole place isn't safe, Titans we have to leave, now!

The Titans run out of the building, with Starfire bursting out of a window just before an explosion erupts.

Exterior: Recycling center, day

**Robin**: Star are you alright!?

**Starfire**: Yes, but I'm afraid that's the least of our worries.

**Raven**: The fire will burn the whole forest down, maybe the whole city!

The Creature emerges from out of the building and helps spread the flames faster.

**Cyborg**: What is this thing, and where in the hell is Beast Boy!?

The communicator goes off.

**Cyborg**: speak of the devil.

Robin answers the communicator.

**Robin**: Beast Boy.

**Beast Boy**: Guys, I can see the fire from here. I got an idea to put it out but I need Raven and Starfire's help.

**Cyborg**: My scanners say BB's communicator is that way.

Raven and Starfire fly out to the water.

**Raven**: Where is he?

**Starfire**: Down there!

They dive into the water and pull Beast Boy as a whale out and fly him over toward the fire, he regurjatates water out of his mouth across the fire and puts almost all the flames out. The Creature turns to water and heads out to the bay.

**Raven**: Wow that was some quick thinking Beast Boy. Wow, I can't believe I just said that.

**Robin**: It sure was quick. The situation could've been much worse. But that thing got away again, let's head for the tower and get coordinated for when it attacks again.

**Beast Boy**: Got it, let's go.

Theme Song

Interior: Titans Tower living room, day

Robin is working on the tower's computer while the others are talking in the kitchenette.

**Starfire**: So you're saying that this Terra is the original but refuses to remember her past. But why, why would she not want to remember her good friends?

**Cyborg**: Maybe she does remember but she just wants to live a new life, a normal life, like an everyday person. I know I've thought about it before, finishing high school, going to college, getting a job and a girlfriend. But she's lucky; she doesn't have to look different for the rest of her life.

Cyborg looks at his robotic hands in sadness and grief.

**Raven**: You could still do most of those things Cyborg.

**Cyborg**: Yeah but my life as a Titan is so demanding I would never have the time, maybe Terra knew that?

Beast Boy is staring out the window of the tower and upon the city.

**Beast Boy**: Honestly, I don't care who she is or what she does with her life. All I know is that the original Terra's body is gone; anything or anyone could have done something to her!

He places his hand on the glass.

** Beast Boy**: She could be out there, anywhere?!

**Raven**: And if this Girl is Terra and she doesn't want us to know, then what?

**Beast Boy**: I don't know, I'll figure out something, I'm not giving up on her that easily.

Robin approaches the Titans.

**Robin**: It'll have to wait; the computer is detecting another attack downtown.

The computer signals an alarm and the Titans run over.

**Cyborg**: The scanners are detecting multiple attacks across the whole city

**Robin**: We don't have enough time to fight them all together. I'm afraid were going to have to split up, Titans go!

Exterior: Jump City, day

Raven is flying alongside Beast Boy in the form of a pterodactyl who is carrying Cyborg.

**Raven**: It's the same creature as before but now there's more of them!?

**Cyborg**: Maybe their always was more than one? It explains why they were so hard to catch.

Each Titan fights one of the creatures in separate parts of the city.

**Beast Boy**: Hey you, ya big ugly buttmunch!

The Creature looks away confused because nothing's there. It turns around and Beast Boy as a Gorilla hits him with a hook and the creature goes flying back.

**Beast Boy**: Ha, made you look!

Raven uses her powers to throw anything she can get at the creatures, dumpsters, light poles , cars, mail boxes... All those things only phased the creature.

**Raven**: Azarath, Metiron, Zenthos!

One of the creatures starts attacking Jump City Pizza, Cyborg points his Sonic Cannon at him.

**Cyborg**: If you want to destroy my favourite pizza place, you'll have to go through me first!

And then fires. Robin throws explosives after explosives at another creature.

**Robin**: Dammit these things have to have some sort sweet spot or weakness.

**Starfire**: I wish for you to leave this planet at once!

Starfire grabs one of the creatures from behind and flies up into the sky in order to throw the creature into the depths of space. When flying through some clouds the Creature turns to vapour and disappears. Starfire looks around stunned, and then the Creature emerges from the clouds and attacks her from behind causing her to fall to the Earth with the Creature falling behind her. Robin while fighting sees her dropping from the sky.

**Robin**: No. Starfire!

Starfire drops and hits the roof of a skyscraper while the Creature lands on his feet, both causing huge craters. Weak from the crash she stumbles to stand up and tries to fire her star bolts but the Creature grabs her arms and tries to rip her in half. She starts to charge her eye blast.

**Starfire**: Unhand me now or I…

Before Starfire could get her shot off the Creature is obliterated into nothing by a huge energy blast. Val-Yor's ship flies over Starfire and into the city. Using expert manoeuvring, he helps the other Titans by blasting all the creatures.

**Starfire**: It can not be?!

Val-Yor lands his ship on Titan Island.

**Robin**: Titans, our old guest seems friendly enough. Let's go give him a visit.

Val-Yor parks his ship next to the door of the tower and the Titans arrive on the scene. The hatch door lowers open and Val-Yor steps out.

**Cyborg**: So it is Val-Yor.

**Val-Yor**: Sorry if I was interrupting anything Titans, but my ship picked up the presents of Locrix technology in the area so I had to investigate.

**Robin**: Wait what, Locrix; I thought we destroyed their mother planet, Cention?!

**Val-Yor**: I wish it was that easy, but the Crixies are like filthy vermin. Spreading death and destruction wherever they roam, any planet they invade can be turned into a home world after they eliminate all life on it. Cention was only one planet they dominated.

**Starfire**: But these creatures do not look like they are the Locrix?

**Val-Yor**: What, not even a thank you Troqy, heh typical? Those were Crixie hunters, the assassins of the Locrix army. Almost completely indestructible and made of liquid metal that can change into anything it touches; the Crixies only make a few hunters because of how efficient they are at doing there jobs. But that's more than I can say for you Titans.

As soon as Val-Yor said the word Troqy Starfire's face turns to a violently angry expression and charges her eye blast.

**Cyborg**: We told you before, Buddy; you do not call her that!

**Starfire**: Val-Yor we appreciate your help, but if you continue to disgrace my people with your vile language you will not be welcome on our planet again!

**Robin**: I think he's already lost his welcome here.

**Cyborg**: If there is anything else you need to tell us about taking these hunters down tell us now, cause I think it's about time you leave.

**Val-Yor**: Well if that's the way you think I guess I'll just be going then, I'm sure you can handle the hunters by yourselves. I'll just b…..

Val-Yor gets a communication

**Val-Yor**: What's wrong? No! I must be on my way Titans, Vernathia is under attack by the Crixies again.

**Robin**: Do you need any help?

**Val-Yor**: I don't need any help from a bunch of useless humans and their little filthy Troq friend. I only helped you to repay my life debt, now you can't bother me with your pathetic earthling problems anymore.

Val-Yor begins to board his ship; he walks up the ramp then stops and turns around.

**Val-Yor**: Oh yes and Titans, I would be careful if I was you. If the hunters are after you that means the Locrix want you dead. Goodbye Titans….

The door closes

**Val-Yor**: …..And good riddance.

His ship flies off and Beast Boy is the only one left utterly scared by what Val-Yor had said.

**Beast Boy**: Dead, DEAD, they want us dead! We could hardly dent those things and now were their primary target. What are we supposed to do?

**Raven**: Val-Yor was the only one who knew how to stop the hunters, now I think he's never coming back.

**Robin**: We need to find what planet they're operating from and destroy the central power core, just like last time. Cyborg could you wire the tower's computer to search for Locrix tech in space.

**Cyborg**: Maybe, but it could take a few days or even a week.

**Robin**: Well the sooner is the better Cyborg; I'll help you work on it all night if we have to.

**Beast Boy**: God first Terra's missing now aliens want us killed, how am I supposed to sleep like this?

**Raven**: It's never stopped you before.

**Beast Boy**: Hey! well…yeah.

Interior: Titans Tower, night

Beast Boy is snoring very loudly in bed and Cyborg and Robin are still working on the tower's computer.

**Cyborg**: It's almost 3am maybe we should call it a night?

**Robin**: You can, but if this isn't finished soon earth could be invaded. I would never be able to sleep with that on my conscience.

**Cyborg**: Yawn, okay but don't push yourself to hard. You don't have an internal back-up battery.

Just as Cyborg is about to walk out the door the alarm goes off

**Cyborg**: Huh?

The other Titans run into the room.

**Raven**: What's wrong?

**Starfire**: Robin what is the matter!?

**Beast Boy**: I'm up I'm up!

**Robin**: Dear God no….

Robin turns the screen off to reveal the ships hovering over the city in the hundreds.

**Robin**: They've already begun their invasion!

**Cyborg**: We have to go and stop them before they start attacking the city.

**Robin**: We can't, there's too many of them. We have to take out the central power core. It's the only way we can stop all of them.

**Raven**: But how do we find it, it could be two galaxies away.

**Robin**: We might not be able to find it but I know someone who can.

**Beast Boy**: What!? You're not saying….

**Starfire**: Robin is right. No matter how much I truly hate and loath him, Val-Yor has the most experience with fighting the Locrix and should know how to find them.

**Raven**: Then we must leave now for Vernathia, before those things find…..

A Locrix ship flies over the tower and a hunter bursts through the ceiling.

**Raven**: Um….us.

The hunter goes to attack the Titans but in a furious rage Starfire holds the hunter back.

**Starfire**: Go and board the ship, I shall hold them off for as long as I can.

**Robin**: Starfire!

**Starfire**: Go! I will join you soon.

**Robin**: Alright, Titans go!

Starfire fights the hunter with all she's got and brutally strikes down upon it. The other Titans start up the T-ship and begin to take off.

**Beast Boy**: Do you think she's all right?

**Cyborg**: I'm sure she knows what she's doing.

**Robin**: She's the toughest woman I've ever met.

The ship starts flying up and away from the city

**Robin**: Come on Star, come on!

Starfire sees the ship fly off and goes to fly toward it. She flies through the hole in the ceiling then the hunter grabs her by the foot to try to pull her down. Starfire lets out a vicious scream and zooms past the T-ship at blinding speed. While in space she grabs the hunter and spins around and around, letting go of it and launching it into the sun vaporizing it instantly. The T-ship catches up to Starfire.

Exterior: Space

**Beast Boy**: Dude that was amazing, that was like some Superman stuff!

**Cyborg**: Quick Star, get in before they notice were gone.

The Titans head for Vernathia, but are shocked by what they find when they arrive.

**Cyborg**: There's Vernathia.

**Raven**: But where are the Locrix

**Robin**: It's quiet, too quiet.

**Starfire**: Yes, something sure smells fishlike.

**Beast Boy**: Ah Star, don't you mean fishy?

**Cyborg**: Well quiet or not, we're going in for a landing.

Exterior: Vernathia, day

The Titans land on the planet and ask a stranger for help.

**Starfire**: Maybe we should ask around. Umm excuse me sir but…

**Stranger**: Piss off Troq!

The stranger then spits on Starfire's boot, Cyborg grabs the stranger and lifts him up to his face by his shirt collar.

**Cyborg**: Okay look here buddy, somebody told us this place was under attack by the Locrix. Now where they at!

**Stranger**: The Crixies? They've been gone for years, decade's maybe.

**Robin**: But Val-Yor told us that….

**Stranger**: Val-Yor? You mean General Val-Yor?

**Cyborg**: General Val-Yor?!

**Raven**: So where can we find the General?

**Stranger**: Uh….I don't know, maybe government sector.

**Cyborg**: Well, thanks for the help.

Cyborg puts the stranger back down on his feet.

**Cyborg**: Now apologize to her!

The stranger get's a sweaty nervous expression on his face and stumbles while running away.

**Cyborg**: Punk.

**Starfire**: So my intuition was correct, something is fishlike.

**Beast Boy**: Its fishy Star, something is fishy.

**Robin**: Let's head for government sector; find out what's really going on here.

Interior: Val-Yor's giant office, day.

**Assistant**: Val-Yor, four earth heroes and some Troq girl to see you sir. Should I tell them to piss off or should I be more polite about it?

**Val-Yor**: No, no, no there will be no need for that let them in. But could you lock the door behind you, we wouldn't want our guests leaving too soon would we.

**Assistant**: Oh yes sir. Right this way ah…..Titans is it?

**Beast Boy**: uh yeah thanks?

**Robin**: What's going on here, why the lies "General?!" What are you trying to do, what is your end game in this?

**Val-Yor**: Those are pretty crappy questions for the world's greatest detective's lackey

**Robin**: I'm no lackey asshole, now spill it!

**Raven**: Whoa.

**Beast Boy**: Duuuuudde.

**Val-Yor**: Well, if you're going to act like that I might as well tell it to your face man to man. At this point it's impossible for you to do anything, you've already lost. The entire Crixie army has begun invading earth, the hunters are seeking and destroying all heroes and you're here miles away from your precious city. Which is probably an ash pile by now, but let me tell you the whole truth, I had been fighting the Crixies for so long I never really believed that they were gone.

Exterior: Flashback, day.

**Val-Yor**: Soon after I recovered I went back to Cention to search for anything left alive. It seemed like there was nothing there until I found something amazing, something that truly shocked me to my core. In the ruins of the same building that housed the central power core was a set of controls, a set of controls! Some sick bastard, some deranged being created these things to wipe out the universe! At first I wanted the whole planet levelled but then I thought of the possibilities, an entire army in the millions at my finger tips and no one would know I was controlling it. I decided to test my new army by first invading earth and using the hunters to eliminate all the superheroes, once the heroes were out of the way I would rule over earth with an iron fist making everyone left my slave. Then I would destroy Tamaran, the Green Lantern Corp and blame it on the Crixies, all while secretly controlling the army from my own office.

Interior: Val-Yor's office, day

Val-Yor reveals the control module under his desk

**Starfire**: How dare you commit such atrocities!

Starfire fires her eye blast at Val-Yor only for it to hit a force field.

**Val-Yor**: Did you really think I wouldn't see an attack coming, and besides you attacked a general, every member of the Vernathian army will be on your asses in a few minutes.

**Robin**: And what stops us from telling them what you've done?

**Val-Yor**: This!

A plasma field shoots up from the floor and traps the Titans in a painful field of electricity. Luckily at the very last second Starfire sees this and dodges the field just in time.

**Val-Yor**: Dammit!

**Robin**: Starfire go, go!

Starfire bursts through the window while Val-Yor fires his heat rays at her, but only missing.

**Val-Yor**: Crap, that dirty Troq will ruin everything.

Val-Yor deactivates the field and all the Titans are unconscious. An army officer enters through the door.

**Officer**: Sir, are you alright, we heard the blasting and…..Oh my word, are they dead.

**Val-Yor**: No, but they'll wish they were dead, after the things I do to them. Now assemble your men, the Troq got away and I want her preferably dead than alive!

Starfire heads for Cention with a platoon of Vernathian ships following behind.

Interior: prison chamber, night

The Titans are electronically shackled by their arms and legs to the floor and ceiling of the room.

**Guard**: Don't try anything funny prisoners, these shackles are designed to withstand your powers.

Val-Yor enters the room and talks to the guards.

**Guard**: General, Sir, what are we going to do with the prisoners?

**Val-Yor**: As soon as they find the Troq we shall execute them in public. Make an example of them; show the people the penalty for attacking a member of government. But for now I'll take care of them, if you could leave us alone.

The two guards leave the room. Val-Yor looks at Cyborg.

**Cyborg**: What are you looking at?

**Val-Yor**: If you keep acting like this maybe I won't kill you, maybe I'll just make you my slave after earth is conquered.

**Cyborg**: I will never be anyone's slave asshole!

Val-Yor punches Cyborg in the face causing his nose to bleed.

**Val-Yor**: I'll make you regret your words. As we speak your friend is being hunted down by my men, and when she's gone I'll finish the rest of you off. What do you have to say to that!?

Cyborg begins to laugh insanely.

**Val-Yor**: What the hell are you laughing at, or have you just lost it completely already?

**Cyborg**: At this point it's impossible for you to do anything, you've already lost!

**Val-Yor**: What!

**Cyborg**: It's your plan it's so stupid. Starfire is way faster than she looks, she's probably three quarters of the way to Cention with half the Vernathian army chasing after her. And what do you think your men will care more about, one Tamaranian or an entire planet filled with Crixies. You've been living a double life for too long man; you led your people into a trap and you didn't even notice.

Cyborg begins laughing again and Val-Yor back hands him across the face causing both of his nostrils to bleed.

**Val-Yor**: Shut your mouth!

**Beast Boy**: You're nothing but a sore loser.

Val-Yor charges his heat vision at Beast Boy

**Val-Yor**: What, you want some of this freak!

Beast Boy looks upon him with no fear and deep hatred. Val-Yor angrily leaves the room.

**Val-Yor**: Enough of you people! I'm not going to let one single Troq ruin my whole empire!

Robin whispers to himself.

**Robin**: You can do it Starfire, we all believe in you.

Exterior: Space, near Cention.

Starfire has almost arrived at Cention with a fleet of ships on her tail.

**Pilot #1**: She's heading for forbidden space, should we follow her?

**Pilot #2**: You heard what the General said, now do your job!

As Starfire reaches Cention the Crixies begin firing from the surface of the planet causing the Vernathians to be utterly shocked.

**Pilot #1**: Holy crap did you see that!?

**Pilot #2**: I think it's the Crixies, but Val-Yor told us he defeated them all by himself?

**Pilot #1**: Well screw the Troq; if we stop the Crixies we could win medals.

The Vernathians begin attacking the Locrix ships rising from the planet and completely ignore Starfire. The Crixies have no other choice but to defend themselves by attacking the Vernathians.

Exterior: Earth, Steel City, night.

Titans East are fighting the Locrix when the Locrix ships start flying off into space.

**Aqualad**: Umm…..did we win?

**Bubble Bee**: No, I think they're just needed elsewhere.

Exterior: Cention, day.

Starfire is flying at full speed down the surface of Cention toward the central power core. She's going so fast she bursts through the chests of some Crixies. She enters the building and sees the set of controls.

Interior: Central power core, day.

**Starfire**: Val-Yor's control panel. Maybe I can reprogram it.

Starfire flies over and begins working on the computer. When she isn't looking a hunter appears out from the floor behind the computer.

**Starfire**: All I have to do is just….NO!

The hunter grabs her arms and begins to try to rip her in half again. Without warning Starfire fires her eye blast into the face of the hunter, it stumbles back with a disfigured face letting go of her and begins to heal itself. Val-Yor's face appears on the screen while Starfire reprograms the system.

**Val-Yor**: There's nothing you can do Troq, even if you rewire the system I'll just reprogram it again from here.

Starfire is able to program the Locrix to be docile, stopping the hunter in its tracks and changing its eyes blue.

**Starfire**: I can do this!

Starfire then rips the module out of the ground with brute strength.

**Val-Yor**: NO!

The monitor goes black and the Locrix ships stop firing at the Vernathians.

Exterior: Space, near Cention.

**Pilot #1**: Why have they stopped firing?!

**Pilot #2**: Who cares, lets just use it to our advantage.

The Vernathians wipe out all the Locrix ships in the area. Starfire flies up from the planet with the rest of the control panel in her hands.

**Pilot #1**: It's the Troq, let's take her out.

**Starfire**: It was I who stopped the Locrix!

**Fleet Commander**: Wait, hold your fire. You better be telling the truth Troq.

Starfire goes in front of the fleet commander's ship.

**Starfire**: General Val-Yor has been controlling the Locrix army to do his biding with this console.

**Fleet Commander**: Hmm….it is Vernathian technology, but how do I know you're not lying to us?

**Starfire**: Val-Yor has the same control panel hidden within his office.

**Fleet Commander**: You do realize that if this is just slander we will execute you for your crimes?

**Starfire**: I am willing to take any risk to save my friends.

Exterior: Vernathia, day

The Fleet Commander lands his craft and Val-Yor approaches him as he disembarks his ship.

**Val-Yor**: Were you able to kill or capture the Troq?

**Fleet Commander**: Yes we have the girl.

**Val-Yor**: Good, congratulations commander to another successful mission.

Val-Yor goes to shake the hand of the commander but is then shackled to hand cuffs.

**Val-Yor**: What is the meaning of this?!

**Fleet Commander**: The girl has told us everything Val-Yor.

**Val-Yor**: And what, you're going to trust a stupid Troq over me, your commanding officer!?

An officer exits the government building and approaches the commander.

**Officer**: Commander, the Tamaranian was correct, the general was behind the attacks the whole time. We found the hidden console and everything.

**Fleet Commander**: General, you are under arrest for war crimes against the people of Earth and your own people of Vernathia. What do you have to say for yourself?

**Val-Yor**: Vernathia could have ruled the whole universe; if it wasn't for her we could have had infinite power. But I guess I'm the only one who cares what happens to Vernathia.

**Fleet Commander**: Take him away, and release the other prisoners.

Interior: Prison chamber, day.

The doors open slowly. Beast Boy is so frightened he refuses to open his eyes.

**Beast Boy**: No, please don't kill me; I'm too young to die. I've never gotten drunk or lost my virginity.

**Cyborg**: Star?

**Robin**: Starfire! You did it, you stopped Val-Yor.

**Beast Boy**: Oh so were not going to die, I guess I shouldn't have said some of those things out loud.

**Raven**: Yeah, way too much information on your part.

**Starfire**: Friends, it is so good to see you all alive.

Starfire releases the Titans from their shackles.

**Robin**: We didn't doubt you for a second Star.

**Raven**: So what's going to happen to Val-Yor?

**Starfire**: He was given a life sentence for war crimes against his own people. He will spend the rest of his life in Vernathia's strongest prison.

**Cyborg**: Were just glad to see you in one piece Star, now let's go home.

Exterior: Space

The Titans are flying home onboard the T-ship.

**Beast Boy**: I can't wait to get home to my warm bed and sleep this whole thing off.

**Cyborg**: I'm happy were just leaving that place, I hated being there.

**Starfire**: I disagree Cyborg, people shouldn't be judged by their leaders but by the actions the common man takes. The people of Vernathia were not evil they were only corrupted by their government.

**Robin**: We should be proud of what we did Titans; we saved not one but three planets today.

**Beast Boy**: Yeah, we should celebrate. How about pizza, I'm buying?

**Cyborg**: Booyah!

The End...For Now...

* * *

><p>The Titans Return in... "What Happens Now?"<p>

Author's note to the readers:

I Demand more reveiws! What do you like about my writing, what do you want to see in my next chapters? I want to know.


	2. What Happens Now?

Teen Titans: Season Six, Episode 2

"What happens Now?"

* * *

><p>Interior: Titans Tower, day.<p>

Robin and Starfire are sitting very close to each other on the couch talking and watching TV. Silkie is resting on Starfire's lap.

**Starfire**: I don't usually use the earth internet very often, the first time I used it I saw a lot of naked humans all over the place. It really, how you say, "freaked me out".

**Robin**: Yeah sorry about that, the Internet is known for being quite lawless, like the old west.

**Starfire**: Oh...okay…umm Robin?

**Robin**: Yeah Star.

**Starfire**: What is this "old west" you speak of?

**Robin**: You never learned about the old west, really?

**Starfire**: Indeed.

**Robin**: Cowboys riding horses, not ringing any bells?

**Starfire**: Why would a cowboy ride a horse, wouldn't he ride a cow?

Cyborg enters the room.

**Robin**: They're called…..

**Cyborg**: Yawn. Hey you two.

**Robin**: Oh hey Cyborg, you're up pretty late.

**Cyborg**: Yawn, wow 1:30 in the afternoon and no emergency calls. That has to be a record.

**Starfire**: Yes, ever since we defeated the Brotherhood of Evil and the Locrix I've had plenty of time to do the relaxing.

**Cyborg**: Oh well I slept in cause I was up all night installing our new state of the art security system. I would hate the idea of it going to waste without any bad guys in town to use it on.

**Robin**: I don't know about that, rest periods are rare to come by. I say enjoy it while it lasts. Now what were we talking about again Star.

**Starfire**: What is the old west?

**Robin**: Oh yeah, wait here I've got so many good movies to show you.

Robin quickly runs out of the room and Beast Boy enters.

**Beast Boy**: Hey Cyborg could you help me with a…umm….a secret task?

**Cyborg**: You mean, LIKE A MISSION?!

**Beast Boy**: Yeah sure, just meet me in my room in a few minutes.

**Cyborg**: But I don't wanna meet in your room, it smells like a friggin' zoo in there.

**Beast Boy**: Hey, it doesn't smell that bad in there, but alright we'll meet in your room. It's cooler any way.

Robin renters the room with a pile of DVDs.

**Robin**: Hey you guys wanna watch some Clint Eastwood movies.

**Cyborg**: Nah sorry I was going to help B.B. with an errand.

**Robin**: Okay, but you guys are missing out.

Raven teleports out from the floor.

**Raven**: Did somebody say something about Clint Eastwood?

**Robin**: See Raven knows what the old west is Starfire.

**Cyborg:** Raven, you like westerns?

**Raven**: Oh I don't like westerns; Clint Eastwood is just my favourite actor. I think he's…..kind of dreamy.

**Beast Boy**: Wow, you learn something new every day.

Beast Boy and Cyborg leave the room.

**Starfire**: Please Robin tell me, are all these cowboys "dreamy"?

**Robin**: Ugh?

Caption: A few days ago….

Exterior: Steel City, night.

Jinx is walking down the street in the snow when she sees an overweight street thug steal an old lady's purse.

**Old Lady**: Somebody please help me!

**Thug**: Quiet down you old hag!

The thug gets hold of the bag and starts to run for it. Jinx uses her powers and the thug slips back on some black ice and lands on his ass.

**Thug**: Oh God, my back!

The old lady begins kicking the thug.

**Old Lady**: That's what you get, you little SOB.

Jinx walks past getting a small grin on her face, she turns down an alley way and is confronted by a shadowy figure.

**?**: When did you switch sides Jinx?

**Jinx**: No, it can't be!

Theme Song.

**?**: What, surprised to see me Jinx.

**Jinx**: Brother Blood, What the hell did you do to your face….and your body.

**Brother Blood**: For hundreds of years I've used magic to reverse my age, but now magic is obsolete. Cybernetic enhancements are the way of the future dear child, and with my new body I can live on for generations and generations.

**Jinx**: But I heard the Titans locked you up?

**Brother Blood**: What, do you think just any prison can stop a man of my intellect? After I repaired myself, getting out was as easy as taking candy from a baby. But what is all this news about you working for the Titans.

**Jinx**: I don't work for the Titans, but I have quit my life of crime. My boyfriend has been trying to convince me join the Titans with him so my powers don't go to waste.

**Brother Blood**: But Jinx, when you worked for me your powers were being used at your full potential. And besides, you're nothing but bad luck, so…be bad Jinx, be bad.

**Jinx**: I'm sorry Blood, but that's not the life I want to live anymore.

**Brother Blood**: It's such a pity Jinx, you always were one of my best students.

**Jinx**: I was your best student!

**Brother Blood**: Yes, but that's what makes it so hard.

Brother Blood's human eye glows red as he tries to brainwash Jinx. Her eyes begin to turn red but she shuts her eyes and uses her power to bring down a dozen thick sharp icicles on Blood. Blood teleports behind Jinx and grabs the top of her head. Jinx's eyes glow red and she is fully hypnotised by Blood's mind control.

**Brother Blood**: So hard to know that even my best student is so easily corrupted by my power. Now Jinx, turn around and tell me, where are the other members of the Hive?

Jinx turns around.

**Jinx**: Paris….Paris, France.

**Brother Blood**: France, what the hell were they doing there?

**Jinx**: They wanted to join the Brotherhood of Evil in order to eliminate the Titans.

**Brother Blood**: The Brotherhood of Evil!? Those dirty back stabbing bastards, why do they continue to screw with me on a repeated basis!?

**Jinx**: I do not know?

**Brother Blood**: The question was ratorical dearie, now if you don't mind; you'll be coming with me now.

Blood grabs Jinx's arm and they teleport away. Kid Flash is on the roof of a building roughly two blocks away, he is pacing back and forth with a small bouquet of roses and is constantly looking at his watch.

**Kid Flash**: What's taking her so long, it's not like her to be this late. But then again how can I tell, I am the worlds fastest teenager, sigh, but I can't help but think that maybe she's in trouble, it is a big city.

Exterior: Steel City Airport, night.

A rich businessman starts stepping off a private jet and heading for his limo.

**Pilot**: Did you enjoy your flight sir?

**Businessman**: Yes, smooth sailing all the way Jeffery, thank you.

**Pilot**: Thank you Sir.

The Businessman enters his limo and drives off; the co-pilot begins walking down the stairs.

**Co-pilot**: Another day, another rich fat cat. Well I'm calling it a day; I'm heading for the airport bar, you coming with?

**Pilot**: Yeah, you go ahead I just have to grab my coat.

**Co-pilot**: Alright, first round's on me.

The Pilot enters the planes cockpit and puts on his jacket, he then turns around and is face to face with Blood and Jinx.

Interior: Plane, night.

**Pilot**: What are…...

Blood brainwashes the Pilot.

**Brother Blood**: I need you to get us to Paris, Now!

**Pilot**: We'll leave as soon as I refuel the plane sir.

The Pilot steps off the plane, Jinx's eyes begin to turn normal for a second.

**Jinx**: No, Wally.

**Brother Blood**: What was that?!

Jinx's eyes turn red again and she renters her trance.

**Jinx**: Nothing Headmaster.

**Brother Blood**: Good, I don't want anymore slip ups like that Jinx. Now go take your seat, we will be taking off soon.

**Jinx**: Yes Headmaster.

Interior: Cyborg's room, present day, day.

**Cyborg**: So BB, what's this task you need help with, and why is it secret?

**Beast Boy**: Well I needed you to help me with something, and well…it's not 100%...umm….legal.

**Cyborg**: BB, are you asking me to score you some weed.

**Beast Boy**: No I'm being serious dude. Do you know how to do a DNA test?

**Cyborg**: Why, did you knock a girl up awhile back? It's simple B, if the kid has green skin, it's yours.

**Beast Boy**: Dammit Cy I'm being serious, I can't be all jokes and puns all the time.

**Cyborg**: Sorry man, yeah I can analyze all kinds of DNA but what's so illegal about it.

**Beast Boy**: We have to get some of new Terra's DNA so that we can compare it to this.

Beast Boy places the silver heart shaped box on the workbench and Cyborg opens it.

**Cyborg**: Whoa, how long have you had this?

Inside the box is Terra's old hair clip inside a plastic baggie.

**Beast Boy**: I found it a long time ago; I just left it in a drawer in Terra's old room. It…it still has some of her hair on it.

**Cyborg**: It sounds simple enough, but what, were just supposed to ask her for some genetic material. Last I checked she didn't want to see you anymore.

**Beast Boy**: I already thought of a good plan, but first we have to find Terra. C'mon I'll tell you on the way.

Beast Boy and Cyborg start to head for the door but Beast Boy stops on the way.

**Beast Boy**: Oh yeah Cy, I forgot to ask. Do you really know how to score some weed?

**Cyborg**: No, c'mon man, who's gonna sell pot to a crime fighter?

**Beast Boy**: Yeah I guess you're right man, alright let's jet.

Interior: Titans Tower living room, day.

Robin, Starfire and Raven are still watching movies.

**Robin**: So what did you think of the movie Starfire?

**Starfire**: It was most enjoyable Robin; I felt it was an avid description of what life would be like in a world without superheroes.

**Robin**: Yeah I like how just an ordinary guy can rise up and become a hero for an entire town.

**Starfire**: Just like you.

Starfire places her hand on Robin's lap and Robin begins to blush.

**Robin**: Oh…uh…thank you Star.

Raven stands up and begins to leave.

**Starfire**: You are leaving Raven?

**Robin**: Are you sure you don't want to watch another movie, I've got a bunch of them.

**Raven**: No, I've had all the Eastwood I can handle for today. And besides, I have to go meditate.

**Robin**: Alright, well, have a good time.

Raven nods and leaves the room. She is heading for her room when she sees that Beast Boy's room's door is open.

**Raven**: Hmm did Beast Boy leave his door open, whatever.

Raven closes the door and heads for her room. When she left the hallway a shadowy figure passes by the camera.

Exterior: Jump City, day.

Cyborg and Beast Boy are on the roof of a building and Cyborg is looking around the city with binoculars.

**Cyborg**: I've got her.

Cyborg spots Terra.

**Beast Boy**: Where?

**Cyborg**: She's down there having lunch with her friends. Whoa!?

**Beast Boy**: What?!

**Cyborg**: You're right, she does look like Terra.

**Beast Boy**: Yeah I know, okay I'm going in. Be ready with the equipment.

**Cyborg**: Be careful B, you don't want her to crush you to death.

**Beast Boy**: Yeah that would be pretty embarrassing. Wish me luck dude.

Beast Boy turns into a mosquito and flies down, he lands on Terra's shin and begins taking some of her blood.

**Friend 1**: Vicki's having a party next Saturday, you going?

**Terra**: Next Saturday? Hell yeah, I'm there.

**Friend 1**: Great I'll pick you up at nine okay.

**Terra**: Sounds good.

**Friend 1**: How about you…

Beast Boy flies back up to Cyborg, Cyborg has a slide for a microscope and Beast Boy lands on it and releases the blood onto it.

**Cyborg**: I think that's perfect, lets head for the tower before she sees us.

Beast Boy and Cyborg fly off to the tower. The camera panels back down to Terra and her friends.

**Friend 2**: So what do you want to do now?

**Friend 1**: Let's go to the mall.

**Terra**: You guys go ahead; I've got a lot of studying to do.

**Friend 2**: Oh okay, do you need a ride home at least.

**Terra**: No thanks, I'll be fine, go and enjoy the mall.

**Friend 2**: Alright be safe.

**Terra**: I will.

Terra and her friends part ways and she starts heading home.

Exterior: Jump City, dusk.

Terra is walking through the seedy part of the city and reaches her home, a dilapidated old apartment building. She walks up the stairs and unlocks the door to her apartment; the room is nothing but a mattress and a suitcase.

Interior: Terra's apartment, dusk.

**Terra**: God, I got one hell of headache.

Terra enters her bathroom and opens the medicine cabinet. She grabs a bottle of aspirin and then closes the cabinet door, when she closed the door she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes had begun to glow and she drops the bottle of aspirin on the floor.

**Terra**: No!

She looks at her hands as they begin to glow; she then punches her mirror in anger and disgust.

**Terra**: Why!

Terra's anger quickly turns to sadness as she shuts her eyes and begins to cry.

**Terra**: Why….God dammit, why can't I just forget?!

Interior: Raven's mind/room, night.

Raven is meditating in her own world; the camera slowly zooms in on her face as she senses something unpleasant.

**Raven**: Azarath, Metrion, Zenthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zenthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zenthos.

She opens her eyes and she is floating in her room.

**Raven**: What was that?

Raven senses that there is something in the tower and begins searching.

**Raven**: Beast Boy, Cyborg, you better not be eating clothes again Silkie?

Raven enters the living room.

**Robin**: Hey Raven.

**Raven**: I sense that there is something in the tower with us.

**Starfire**: Something in the tower?

**Robin**: Well there shouldn't be, Cyborg's new security system should pick up any intruders.

**Raven**: Maybe there's something wrong with it, because I know what I felt. I'll go check on it.

Raven goes down to the lobby of the tower and examines the security console.

**Raven**: Sigh. That's just great Cyborg, you install a system and then you don't tell anyone how to use it.

Cyborg and Beast Boy enter the front door.

**Raven**: Cyborg come here, I think there's something wrong with the new security system.

**Cyborg**: Okay I'll check it out, here Beast Boy take this, I'll meet you in my room after.

Cyborg hands Beast Boy the blood sample.

**Beast Boy**: Okay, but don't be too long dude.

Beast Boy leaves the room.

**Cyborg**: So what's wrong Ray?

**Raven**: Earlier I sensed there was something in the tower, but the system didn't pick anything up.

Cyborg examines the console.

**Cyborg**: Well it says all the sensors are working properly, maybe your just jumpy cause it's been so long since we've been on a mission?

**Raven**: I'm not like the others, I don't get jumpy. And my senses have never been wrong, so stay on guard.

**Cyborg**: Will do, but for now I have to help BB with something important.

Cyborg leaves the room.

**Raven**: More important than our safety?

Raven leaves the room, the screen on the console starts being controlled remotely by no one.

Cyborg and Beast Boy begin analyzing the DNA.

**Cyborg**: Okay it'll take a couple of minutes for the computer to scan for a match.

**Beast Boy**: Jesus man, I can't handle the stress, the anticipation. If this Girl really isn't Terra I don't know what I'll do.

**Cyborg**: A better question is what will you do if she is Terra?

**Beast Boy**: I…I…I guess I…didn't think about that? When I found out that the old Terra was gone I cared so much about finding her, I didn't think about what to do if she didn't want to be found.

**Cyborg**: Well even if the test is a match the girl could be a clone or something?

**Beast Boy**: Don't say that kind of stuff dude, you're making me so nervous I'm shaking.

**Cyborg**: Don't worry man, the test is almost done loading. Soon we'll be one step closer to the truth.

The screen shows a loading screen that is three quarters full. Suddenly the screen goes to static and then reveals Slade's face.

**Beast Boy**: (Terrorized gasp)

**Slade**: I'm afraid I can't let you do that Titans.

**Cyborg**: No.

**Beast Boy**: What do you want with us Slade?!

**Slade**: Slade? I no longer go by that name anymore, not since I left this mortal world, and returned.

**Cyborg**: So what do we call you now?

**Slade**: Oh you'll know, you'll know soon enough. But you are no longer my top priority at the moment. Slade Wilson is dead, I work for no one, I choose who lives, who dies and when. But that's not why I chose to talk to you today.

**Beast Boy**: Who ever you are? Stop toying with us; tell us what you want, now!

**Slade**: I want you to know I've been watching you, all of you Titans. Ever since you went to space to stop the alien invasion, I broke in and installed micro-sized cameras in all the rooms in you're precious tower.

**Cyborg**: What!

**Slade**: It was easy to break in; there was a giant hole in the roof. When I heard you found Terra I knew I had to do something drastic, if I couldn't have Terra, neither could you. So I broke in a bedroom window and hacked the security system. With a flick of a switch your own security will turn against you.

Cyborg opens his communicator.

**Cyborg**: Robin, Robin answer me!

**Slade**: While I was hacking the security console I was able to hack into the tower's mainframe, I disabled your communications. Your friends will never see the attack coming in time.

**Cyborg**: Not if I can help it!

Cyborg gets up and runs out the door to warn the other Titans.

**Beast Boy**: Dammit Slade! Why can't you just stay dead!

**Slade**: Let's just say the reaper can swing his cruel sickle at me, but I am beyond death's stroke now. Farewell Titans.

The screen goes black for a second and then returns to normal. Beast boy franticly tries to use the computer to prevent the attack, but is unable to do anything.

**Beast Boy**: He locked this computer out of the system. I can't stop him.

Raven is meditating in her room but is then interrupted by Cyborg yelling nervously in the hall way.

**Raven**: Azarath, Metrion, Zen…

**Cyborg**: Raven, Raven, open the door.

The alarm goes off, a robotic voice utters "intruders alert, intruders alert!" Raven opens the door to her room.

**Raven**: I didn't want to say this but, I told you so.

Starfire and Robin are watching movies; Silkie is crawling along the top of the back rest of the couch.

**Robin**: All right this is the best part of the movie, the big shoot out!

The movie is interrupted by the alarms and a message on the screen that reads "intruders alert".

**Starfire**: Intruders, were Raven's premonitions correct?

Robin opens his communicator.

**Robin**: Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, somebody say something!

Suddenly two laser cannons come down from the ceiling and fire. Robin was fast enough to destroy one of them before firing with an explosive disc, but the second cannon fired at Starfire and missed. But when the cannon missed the shot had struck Silkie with a direct hit, instantly killing him. The surprise from the attack and the shock from watching Silkie's death put Starfire into an emotionally driven catatonic state.

**Robin**: Starfire lookout!

Robin throws a second explosive at the other cannon. He then sees Starfire break out into tears; she then falls to her knees and begins crying over Silkie's corpse.

**Robin**: Starfire what…God….no.

**Starfire**: Bungorf.

After an emotional moment with no dialog Robin opens his communicator.

**Robin**: Communications are down, if were going to help the others we have to find a way through these security doors.

**Starfire**: RRRAAAAWWWWRRRRR!

Starfire flies up to the door and begins smashing it in with only her fists.

**Robin**: Umm…that will work.

Raven and Cyborg are fighting through the halls back to back; each hallway is filled with laser cannons. Raven is casting the two in a shield and the two attack when the laser cannons are recharging.

**Cyborg**: Booyah! Now that's what I call teamwork.

**Raven**: Yeah but where's Beast Boy?

**Cyborg**: I don't know?

Two more laser cannons drop down from the ceiling.

**Cyborg**: Look out!

Raven casts a shield again just in time. Beast Boy then drops out of a vent on the ceiling as a monkey and grabs one of laser cannons. He fires it at the other cannon then rips all the wiring out of the first cannon.

**Beast Boy**: Rule one of Beast Boy, never underestimate my usefulness.

**Raven**: Thanks.

**Cyborg**: Raven and I are going down to shut off the system. Get back in the vents and find Star and Robin, they might need your help.

**Beast Boy**: I'm on it dude.

Starfire is in an almost uncontrollable rage as she unleashes her entire arsenal of powers on to the security cannons. Larger cannons start to deploy and fire multiple explosive discs, Starfire easily destroys the cannons with her eye blasts. Suddenly Beast Boy drops from a vent on the ceiling and Starfire in her rage almost fires a star bolt at him.

**Beast Boy**: Star relax, it's me.

A laser cannon deploys behind Starfire and she doesn't notice.

**Robin**: Starfire, Get down!

Robin throws a freeze grenade at the cannon before it could fire and then smashes the cannon into pieces with his staff. Starfire yells some angry words in Tamareanian and then flies off.

**Beast Boy**: Whoa dude, what's her problem?

**Robin**: You don't wanna know.

Raven and Cyborg finally reach the lobby.

**Cyborg**: Cover me, I'm going for the console.

Cyborg runs for the console but neither of them sees the proximity mine on the ground. The mine goes off and Cyborg is thrown across the room, when he lands more cannons are deployed from the ceiling. Raven flies over to Cyborg's body, which is missing its legs and protects him in a shield.

**Raven**: Dammit Cyborg, I can't protect you and heal you at the same time. I can't even turn the system off without you.

Starfire busts down a door and enters the room firing star bolts in every direction. Free from laser blasts Raven lets her shield down and begins healing Cyborg.

**Raven**: C'mon Cyborg, I've seen you survive worse than this.

**Cyborg**: Ray?

**Raven**: Good, do you think you can still turn this stuff off?

Cyborg sits up.

**Cyborg**: Yeah I just need to get to the terminal.

Without warning Starfire picks up Cyborg under the arms and floats him over to the console.

**Cyborg**: Ah…Thanks Star.

Cyborg quickly deactivates the security system. Beast Boy and Robin are still fighting the cannons when the alarm stops and the cannons retract back into the ceiling.

**Beast Boy**: Sweet, we did it.

**Robin**: Yeah, but at what cost?

Beast Boy's expression turns from pride to hopelessness. Later that night Robin and Raven met in the living room and discussed what had just happened.

Interior: Titans Tower, night.

**Raven**: So what are we going to do about Slade?

**Robin**: I don't know, Slade is even more mysterious now that he claims to have returned from the dead. I don't know what we can do, other than just keep are guard up in case he returns.

**Raven**: Cyborg said that were no longer his top priority, what do you think that means.

**Robin**: It means Slade isn't looking for us, good news for us but bad news for everyone else.

**Raven**: And what do we do about Silkie?

**Robin**: I guess we'll have to bury him tomorrow.

**Raven**: And Starfire?

**Robin**: I've never seen her like this before. It might take more than a few days before she's herself again.

Starfire is sitting on her bed and holding a pillow in her arms with tears streaming down her face.

Beast Boy and Cyborg enter Cyborg's room.

**Cyborg**: Alright all the hidden cameras have been destroyed and most of the damage has been repaired. Now we can finally check the test results.

**Beast Boy**: I've never sweated this much over anything man. I'm going crazy just thinking about it.

**Cyborg**: Well the computer says the results are in, here goes nothing.

Cyborg clicks on the screen and the camera focuses on Cyborg and Beast Boy's stunned reactions as they witness the results.

**Cyborg**: Oh my God, I don't believe it.

**Beast Boy**: I knew it.

To be continued...

* * *

><p>The Titans return in... "What Happens After?"<p>

Author's note to the readers:

I Demand more reveiws! What do you like about my writing, what do you want to see in my next chapters? I want to know.


	3. What Happens After?

Teen Titans: Season Six, Episode 3

"What Happens After"

* * *

><p>Interior: Cyborg's room, night.<p>

**Cyborg**: Well the computer says the results are in, here goes nothing.

Cyborg clicks on the screen and the camera focuses on Cyborg and Beast Boy's stunned reactions as they witness the results.

**Cyborg**: Oh my God, I don't believe it.

**Beast Boy**: I knew it.

The computer reveals that the two sets of DNA are identical.

**Cyborg**: An exact match.

**Beast Boy**: I knew she had to be Terra, I knew it wasn't a coincidence.

**Cyborg**: Yeah but this brings up even more questions, like, is she a clone? And how are we supposed to tell her what we know, if she finds out we stole some of her DNA she could have us sued.

**Beast Boy**: God, why does she have to make this so difficult, we only want to help her.

**Cyborg**: Maybe we should just face it man, I think she doesn't want our help.

**Beast Boy**: No Cy, we can't give up, not when were this close. Something happened to Terra and this Girl is the best piece of eveidence we have. Now we have to find a way to get new Terra to talk.

**Cyborg**: I'm sorry B but this whole thing is getting out of hand, it's starting to get unethical. I want to help but, stealing DNA, forcing interrogations, what's next man, kidnapping? We might be crime fighters but were not cops; we don't have the right to pry into other people's lives.

**Beast Boy**: But…

**Cyborg**: I'm sorry man; I wish I could help but…

**Beast Boy**: Fine I don't need your help, I don't need anyone's help, I can find out what happened on my own.

Beast Boy begins to storm out of the room angry.

**Cyborg**: BB wait…

Beast Boy stops but doesn't turn around.

**Cyborg**: I just want you to know…there's…there are no hard feelings. I just hope we can stay best friends.

**Beast Boy**: Best friends? Tell me Cy, if my body went missing, how long would it take before you quit looking for me? Terra was more than my best friend; I'll do anything I have to in order to find out what happened to her. But I guess you just don't understand that.

Beast Boy leaves the room. Cyborg looks at his reflection in the computer monitor and feels true sorrow.

**Cyborg**: I hope you know what you're doing buddy.

Theme Song.

Caption: A few days ago in Paris…

Exterior: Paris France, outside the Brotherhood's HQ, night.

Jinx and Brother Blood approach the entrance of the base. Jinx is still under Blood's control.

**Jinx**: This is the only entrance and exit to the whole place; the Titans sealed the door after leaving.

Interior: Brotherhood HQ, night.

The camera shows Blood kicking the door in from the inside.

**Brother Blood**: Hmph, pathetic.

Blood and Jinx enter the base and head through the corridors.

**Brother Blood**: You call this a lair, don't these people have any class, any pride in their work? My bases are always shining examples of my power and intellect. This place looks like a dark hideout for scared vermin.

**Jinx**: The others are in the freezing chamber, down this way.

Jinx and Blood enter the main hall.

**Brother Blood**: Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friend and ex-business partner.

Blood approaches The Brain's frozen jar.

**Brother Blood**: Not looking so smart now eh Brain, can't even handle a couple of kids. Jinx, unfreeze our gracious host.

Jinx activates the machine and unfreezes The Brain. The Brain's jar lies in a puddle of water when Blood picks him up and raises him to his face.

**Brother Blood**: Hello Pierre, long time no see.

**The Brain**: Brother Blood, it has not been long enough. Why have you come here?

**Brother Blood**: I came here to retrieve some of my old students, but it seems like you're the only one hoarding henchmen around here. Since you're not using them, I might as well take them off your hands.

**The Brain**: But why free me, what purpose do I have for you?

**Brother Blood**: I want you to work for me again Pierre; you do have skills that can still be useful.

**The Brain**: I will never work for you again.

**Brother Blood**: I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter.

**The Brain**: It is futile Blood, you and I both know your power doesn't work on me, my mind is too strong.

**Brother Blood**: Who said anything about using my powers?

Blood punts The Brain's jar across the room; the jar bounces off the wall and lands on the ground. The glass on the jar begins to crack.

**Brother Blood**: It doesn't take a genius to know that even a Brain in a jar is afraid of dying.

**The Brain**: No Stop.

Blood slowly walks up to The Brain again.

**Brother Blood**: Face it Pierre, theirs no one here to help you, not even your filthy little pet can save you now.

**The Brain**: Blood stop this.

Blood picks up The Brain and tries to force open his Vito-chamber.

**Brother Blood**: Oh I'm only getting started Pierre, I put you in this jar and I can take you out of it!

**The Brain**: Stop, Blood I surrender, I surrender. Please, I will do whatever you want, just stop.

Blood stops damaging the jar.

**Brother Blood**: And why should I Pierre, if my memory serves me right it was your idea to exile me from my own organization! You took the proud name of the Brotherhood of Evil and you soiled it with your failure! Why, why should I let you live!?

**The Brain**: Because the enemy of my enemy is my friend, together we can defeat the Titans once and for all.

**Brother Blood**: Hmm, you do have a point, but if I suspect for a second that you're conspiring against me, I'll finish the job.

Blood drops The Brain on the floor and walks away toward the other frozen prisoners.

**Brother Blood**: Jinx, find our new associate a comfortable place to rest his head.

**Jinx**: Yes Headmaster.

Jinx picks up The Brain and leaves the room. Blood examines the other prisoners.

**Brother Blood**: Now who else do we have in here? Well, well Psimon, I'm sure I can put you to good use.

Caption: Back in the present day.

Exterior: Titan's island, dark, stormy and raining, morning.

All the Titans except Starfire have gathered outside the tower, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin have finished digging a grave. Each of them climbs out and Raven uses her powers to gently place the shoe box containing Silkie into the hole. Robin places a small wooden cross at the head of the grave and Cyborg begins shovelling dirt into the hole.

**Beast Boy**: Let me help with that.

Cyborg stops shovelling for a second and looks at Beast Boy with a stern stoic expression. He then quietly hands Beast Boy his shovel and then picks up another. Both start working again.

**Beast Boy**: Sigh. It could have rained any day, but it had to rain today.

**Robin**: I think we should all say a few words in honour of Silkie, Starfire would want us to.

**Cyborg**: Speaking of Starfire, where is she?

**Robin**: She's still in her room; she wasn't able to handle all of this.

Robin looks up and sees Starfire watching from her bedroom window, tears continue to stream down her face.

**Raven**: I don't blame her.

**Beast Boy**: I remember the first time Starfire met Silkie, she hated him at first. She thought he was repulsive, but as soon as I handed him to her she instantly fell in love. After that day Silkie wasn't my pet anymore, he was Starfire's.

**Cyborg**: Silkie ate our food, my game station controller, the remote to the TV and parts of the couch. But it didn't matter what he did I could never stay mad at him, not even for a second.

**Robin**: I never owned a pet when I was younger, now I can tell people that my first pet was a moth larva.

**Beast Boy**: Yeah, a mutated moth larva.

**Raven**: At first, Silkie was a mindless tool of destruction being controlled by a madman. Amazingly enough he became a member of our family. Even I miss him.

**Robin**: Starfire told me to place these on his grave for her.

Robin places a bouquet of flowers next to the cross when the communicator goes

**Robin**: Sigh. Why now? Can you guys handle that on your own? I wanted to go check up on Star.

**Cyborg**: Sure man, we'll take of it. Come on guys.

Interior: Starfire's room, raining, day.

Starfire is sitting on her bed in an intense depression when Robin knocks on the door.

**Starfire**: Please go away, I wish not to be seen.

**Robin**: Star it's me, can I come in.

**Starfire**: No Robin, I do not wish to see anyone today.

**Robin**: I was just wondering if you wanted to talk about it, trust me Star I know from experience, it really helps.

Robin stands confused at the door in complete silence.

**Robin**: Star?

Suddenly the door opens.

**Starfire**: Please, come, sit.

Starfire and Robin sit together on the bed.

**Robin**: This must be hard for you Star; you really loved him didn't you?

**Starfire**: Love doesn't even begin to describe what I felt for Silkie. Silkie was my Bungorf and I was his Konorfka, on my Planet this is a sacred bond. The closest translation in your language is Child and Guardian. I feel great sadness over my failure.

**Robin**: Failure?

**Starfire**: Yes, I was Silkie's Konorfka, it was my duty to protect him, but I failed. Now I feel I will never forgive myself.

Robin places his hand on Starfire's lap.

**Robin**: I know exactly what you're going through Star, my parents died in front of my own eyes. At the time you feel like you could've done something, anything, but really….there's very little that could've been done.

Starfire erupts in tears

**Starfire**: But I could have destroyed the cannon, I could have grabbed him, I…I…I…I could have.

**Robin**: It's okay Star, it was a sneak attack, and no one knew what was going on. Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault.

Starfire embraces Robin and cries on his shoulder.

**Starfire**: Oh Robin, will the pain ever truly subside.

**Robin**: I asked my Konorfka the same thing once, do you know what he told me. He said that the pain might never go away, but it will get better over time, I promise.

One single tear cascades down Robin's face, Starfire wraps her arms around him and the two embrace.

**Starfire**: Thank you Robin.

**Robin**: You're welcome Star, you're welcome.

Exterior: Jump City, stormy, day.

Dr. Light is on top of a tall skyscraper with a machine connected to him. The storm gets worse as lightning begins filling the sky.

**Dr. Light**: As soon as my machine harnesses the energy of pure lightning, my power will be unstoppable.

Raven is flying along side Beast Boy who is carrying Cyborg. The three of them are about to reach the skyscraper.

**Cyborg**: God Dr. Light, can't this guy ever take a friggin' hint.

**Raven**: I wonder how long this is going to take.

The Titans land on the roof.

**Beast Boy**: Alright Dr. Light were here, you might as well give up now.

**Dr. Light**: Don't assume to early Titans, there's nothing brighter on this planet than the light from a bolt of lightning.

**Cyborg**: What, is this lightning rod supposed to be your new secret weapon?

**Dr. Light**: This is no mere lightning rod, this is my weather dominator.

**Beast Boy**: You mean it was your fault; I had to dig a grave in the pouring rain because of you!

**Raven**: Enough talk let's…

Suddenly the sky surges with so much Lightning the light is so bright the Titans are blinded temporarily. The lightning strikes the machine and Dr. Light's suit is glowing all over as he begins to laugh.

**Raven**: Crap.

**Dr. Light**: Now my power is stronger than it's ever been.

**Cyborg**: I'll be the judge of that!

Cyborg fires his sonic cannon at Light, Light fires an energy beam so large it engulfs Cyborg's sonic blast and blows him clear off the building.

**Beast Boy**: CY No!

Beast Boy jumps off the roof and turns into an elephant, his weight causes him to fall faster than Cyborg. After passing Cyborg, Beast Boy turns into a pterodactyl and catches Cyborg in his feet.

**Dr. Light**: Ha ha ha, behold the magnitude of my power.

**Raven**: You picked a bad day to piss us off Light!

Dr. Light fires huge energy beams at Raven; she is just able to dodge them. Light fires more beams aggressively, Raven uses her magic to battle the beams back. Light becomes frustrated and channels his energy into one giant blast; Raven gets angry enough that she gets Trigon eyes. The two attacks are evenly matched until Cyborg flies up in Beast Boy's feet and he fires his cannon at full blast.

**Cyborg**: Booyah!

The combined assault starts to over power Light; his suit begins to spark when another surge of lightning hits the machine. The Lightning causes Light's suit to overload and explode, the Titans are shocked to see the villain incapacitated and smoking.

**Beast Boy**: Whoa dude!?

Cyborg runs up to Light concerned.

**Cyborg**: Damn man, are you alright?

**Dr. Light**: Hospital…please.

Interior: Robin's crime lab, day.

Robin is analyzing the recent video of Slade.

**Tape of Slade**: "Let's just say the reaper can swing his cruel sickle at me, but I am beyond death's stroke now."

Robin rewinds the tape.

**Tape**: "But I am beyond death's stroke now."

Robin rewinds it again.

**Tape**: "I am beyond death's stroke now."

Beast Boy and Cyborg enter the lab.

**Cyborg**: So this is where you're at?

**Robin**: Oh hey guys, how did it go?

**Cyborg**: We kicked ass, like always.

**Beast Boy**: Yeah, we kicked Dr. Light's butt so hard this time he told us he retired from his life crime.

**Cyborg**: If only every criminal was like that. So what are doing in the lab?

**Robin**: I was looking over the most recent video of Slade when I thought I found something big.

Robin rewinds the tape.

**Tape**: "Slade Wilson is dead."

**Robin**: He used his full name. At first I thought it was the break in the case I needed in order to find him, but I checked hundreds of databases, the only person with the name Slade Wilson died twenty five years ago.

**Cyborg**: Maybe it's just a fake name.

**Beast Boy**: Or maybe he was a ghost the whole time, it would explain why he was always so hard to catch.

**Robin**: Who ever he was he's still suspect number one, he was Special Forces, most of his file is confidential.

**Beast Boy**: So you think Slade is a dead soldier?

**Robin**: Knowing what Slade is capable of, he could have easily faked his own death.

**Beast Boy**: Whoa.

**Robin**: Now if you guys don't mind, I've got a lot of work to do.

**Cyborg**: Alright detective, we'll leave you to it.

Cyborg and Beast Boy leave the room and walk down the hallway.

**Beast Boy**: Hey Cy?

**Cyborg**: Yeah B?

**Beast Boy**: I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said last night; I was way out of line dude. Sometimes it takes something like a funeral to really open your eyes. I'll still be your best friend, if you let me.

**Cyborg**: C'mon BB, you know you'll always be my brother from another mother.

Cyborg and Beast Boy both fist bump.

**Beast Boy**: Booyah!

The two share a laugh as they walk down the hallway. Suddenly the alarm goes off and Robin runs toward the two.

**Robin**: We got trouble, big trouble. I'll explain on the way!

Exterior: Jump City, dusk.

The Titans except Starfire are driving the T-Car to their destination.

**Raven**: So where are we going?

**Robin**: Other Titans across the country have reported sightings of Brotherhood activities all over.

**Beast Boy**: What!? I thought we turned every last one of them into freezicles, how could they break free from that?

**Robin**: I don't know, an informant of ours stated that the secret HQ had been breached and the whole place had been abandoned.

**Raven**: Not much of a secret I guess.

Suddenly a streak of yellow energy blows past the T-car; Cyborg gets startled for a second and swerves the car a bit.

**Cyborg**: Whoa, what the hell was that?!

**Robin**: Our informant, follow his communicators signal.

The Titans speed up and follow.

Interior: Jump City Mint, dusk.

Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More, Billy Numerous and Private Hive are robbing large quantities of cash.

**See-More**: Blood was right; it is easier to rob the mint than a bank.

Mammoth is carrying a pallet full of cash.

**Mammoth**: Yeah and way more profitable too.

While Mammoth is walking his pants are pulled down around his ankles and he trips spilling the stacks of bills on to the floor. As the cash spills on the floor it reaches Kid Flash's feet.

**Mammoth**: Hey, what the…?

**Kid Flash**: Well well well, if it isn't the Hive Five, and there are actually five of you this time, I guess you guys learned to count since we last met.

**Gizmo**: Ah crap, not Skid Flash again.

**Private Five**: Hey, the Hive Academy is gone, were the Fearsome Five now!

**Kid Flash**: Well I'm not interested in your life story, I know you know where Jinx is and you're going to tell me, now!

**Billy Numerous**: Oh yeah, you (multiplies) and what army?!

Suddenly Cyborg kicks the doors in and the Titans enter the room.

**Cyborg**: All y'all freeze!

**Gizmo**: Ah man, now the Turd Titans!

**Billy Numerous #1**: Bad choice of words buddy. **Billy #2**: You ain't gonna freeze us again.

**Robin**: Titans Go!

**Private Five**: Attack!

The Titans and The Five begin battling each other.

**Raven**: Azarath, Metiron, Zenthos.

Raven uses her powers on See-More; Gizmo fires an electric net at Kid Flash, trapping him.

**Kid Flash**: Oh, a level four containment field, real original.

Cyborg is able to free Kid Flash from the net and then throws it at Billy Numerous, catching numerous Billy's before they could attack.

**Billy Numerous**: (Multiple) Ah hell, hey quit pushing, you quit pushing.

Robin and Private Five start duelling it out in hand to hand combat, Robin takes out his staff and Private Five reveals his new shield with the number five as its logo. Beast Boy and Mammoth are locked in a power struggle as Beast Boy changes into other animals in order to out wrestle Mammoth. Mammoth grows frustrated and starts throwing punches at Beast Boy, one of the punches hits Beast Boy so hard he flies back and lands on top of a pile of cash. The blow was strong enough to cause Beast Boy to revert to his natural state and left him stunned and dazed. Mammoth picks him up by his arm and punches him again, this time the blow is so powerful he's sent through the wall of the building and out into the busy streets.

Exterior: Jump City streets, outside the Mint, dusk.

People witness the destruction and run away in terror. Beast Boy in a severe amount of pain struggles to stand and then drops to his knees.

**Terra**: Beast Boy?!

**Beast Boy**: Ugh…Te..Terra?

Terra runs toward Beast Boy and tries to help him to his feet; Beast Boy pulls away from Terra and tries to get her to leave.

**Terra**: Beast Boy are you alright? I saw you crash through the…

**Beast Boy**: (In pain) No…Terra…run, it's not…not safe here, ugh…go!

Mammoth then picks up a chunk of the damaged wall and then throws it toward Beast Boy, Beast Boy sees the hunk of rock flying at him and Terra and turns into a gorilla and tries to catch it. An x-ray camera angle shows that when Beast Boy stood up and lifted his arms he had several broken ribs and one of the ribs had punched his lung. The pain from popping his lung is so intense he flinches, reverts to his natural state, drops to his knees again and cringes in pain. The rock then flies over Beast Boy and hits Terra as she flinches in fear. Beast Boy struggles to yell as he is inflicted with both physical and emotional pain.

**Beast Boy**: NOOO! Ugh…Terra no.

Tears form in Beast boys eyes, he then looks up and is shocked by what he sees. As the dust settles Terra stands in front of him frozen in stone like she was before. Beast Boy rubs his eyes in complete disbelieve.

**Beast Boy**: No way?

Terra transforms back to her normal self. She sees her hands glowing, her eyes begin to glow too and she gets scared and runs off down the street. Mammoth picks up a car off the street and lifts it over his head.

**Mammoth**: This time I ain't gonna miss.

At the last second the car is shot out of Mammoths hands by Starfire's star bolts. Mammoth looks around confused, unable to see Starfire, she flies behind Mammoth and picks him up by his hair.

**Mammoth**: Ow!

Starfire throws him back into the Mint. Starfire flies down to help Beast Boy up but sees that he has lost conciseness, she picks him up and carries him inside where the other Titans have subdued the Five.

**Raven**: Starfire, is Beast Boy okay?!

**Starfire**: His heart appears to be beating but his breathing is very weak.

**Raven**: Put him down let me see if I can help him.

Starfire places him down on the ground and Raven begins healing him.

**Raven**: He's broken a lot of ribs; he might have a collapsed lung.

Beast Boy opens his eyes for a brief moment.

**Beast Boy**: Terra…I saw…Terra.

Suddenly all the Titans are grabbing their heads and thriving in pain.

**See-More**: This is our chance, let's get out of here.

The Fearsome Five make their escape while the Titans are incapacitated. Raven looks up and sees Psimon on an upper catwalk using his evil, telepathic powers on the Titans.

**Raven**: Psimon!

She uses her powers to cast a soul self and enters Psimon's mind.

Interior: Psimon's mind.

**Psimon**: (Telepathic) Who dares enter the mighty mind of Psimon, no one can over power the dark magic of Trigon.

**Raven**: (Voice Distorted) I am the Seed of Trigon!

Raven's power consumes Psimon's mind and fights Psimon into submission. Psimon drops to his knees in defeat and releases his hold over the Titan's minds.

**Cyborg**: Oh my head, what was that?

**Robin**: And where did they all go?

**Raven**: No, no, no!

**Starfire**: Beast Boy!

All the Titans run over to Beast Boy as Raven begins healing him.

**Raven**: He's stopped breathing. There's only one way to help him, I hope this works.

Raven starts administrating CPR on Beast Boy.

**Raven**: Breathe dammit breathe!

Raven gives him another mouth full of oxygen.

**Raven**: Come on breathe!

Raven gives him another mouth full of oxygen.

**Raven**: You can't go Beast Boy; you're the only person who makes me feel normal. So breathe dammit.

Beast Boy coughs up some blood and gasps for air, all the other Titans are relived to see that Beast Boy is still alive.

**Beast Boy**: I can't tell if that's a complement or an insult.

Raven cracks a grin at Beast Boy, happy to see he's still alive.

Interior: Titans Tower medical room, night.

Beast Boy is recovering in a hospital bed, he's wearing no shirt and his torso is covered in bandages. He franticly addresses the other Titans of what he's seen.

**Beast Boy**: I'm telling you I'm not crazy, I saw what I saw.

**Robin**: Are you sure it was real, when we found you, you were going in and out of conciseness. You could have just imagined her.

**Starfire**: This could be true; when I arrived at the battle I did not see Terra at all.

**Beast Boy**: But this had to be Terra, she could turn to stone, she had to have learned how to free herself. You guys have to believe me.

**Cyborg**: We believe you man, but you're in no condition to search the city, you just need to relax and recover.

**Beast Boy**: But, but…

**Kid Flash**: I'm sorry to see one of your teammates in traction, but might I remind you the Brotherhood is still on the loose.

**Robin**: Well if you're ever in need of our help in the future, don't hesitate to ask.

**Kid Flash**: Well as a matter of fact, I've been tracking the Brotherhoods movement and they seemed to be leading me to this city. I'm sure that with your help I could find them twice as fast.

**Robin**: Well then, let me do you the honour…

Robin and Kid Flash shake hands.

**Robin**: Of welcoming you to the Titans. I'm sure you'll make a great addition to the team.

Interior: The Brotherhood of Evil's new HQ, night.

**Brother Blood**: So let me get this straight, not only were you not able to retrieve the money, you let the Titans live. But one of them was weakened, why didn't you finish them off!?

**See-More**: They had Kid Flash with them, we couldn't stand a chance.

**Brother Blood**: I've had enough of your excuses. Private Five come here now.

Private Five nervously approaches Blood.

**Private Five**: Ye…yes sir?

**Brother Blood**: Private you've been a student of mine for quite some time, when you told me you wanted to be leader of this group I decided to give you the opportunity to proof your worth. But sadly you failed to lead this team, that's why it pains me to do this.

Brother Blood grabs Private Five by the neck with one hand and lifts him up off the ground. Private Five's legs dangle as he reaches for Bloods grip. The other members stand mouth open in shock and fear as their teammate is suffocated to death in front of them. Blood then drops Private Five's lifeless corpse on the ground.

**Brother Blood**: Jinx, send his body to the pit. Private Five had to be made an example of, it's quite simple really, fail to perform in the line of duty and you'll either end up like Jinx here, or like your fallen comrade. You decide, now you're all dismissed.

Jinx drags the body out of the room, the rest of the team shivers in fear as they begin to leave the room.

**Brother Blood**: Oh except you Mammoth, I would like a word with you.

Mammoth swallows a hard gulp and starts sweating uncontrollably as he approaches Blood.

**Mammoth**: Umm…yes headmaster?

**Brother Blood**: I heard you beat one of the Titans to the point he had to be hospitalized. This is good, that's what I want to see from members of the Brotherhood, if you keep up the good work you'll start making a strong impression in the organization.

**Mammoth**: Uh…thank you sir.

**Brother Blood**: Continue this and you could be my right hand man soon.

As the two leave the room The Brain looks on menacingly.

The End...For Now...

* * *

><p>The Titans return in... "Origin Story Part 1: Robin"<p>

Author's note to the readers:

I Demand more reveiws! What do you like about my writing, what do you want to see in my next chapters? I want to know.


	4. Origin Story Part 1: Robin

Teen Titans: Season Six, Episode 4

"Origin Story Part 1: Robin" Part 1 of 7

* * *

><p>Interior: Beast Boy's room, night.<p>

Beast Boy is asleep in bed. A voice echoes in the distance.

**Terra**: Beast Boy…Beast Boy…

Beast Boy awakens and gets out of bed. He rubs his eyes and sees Terra floating on a rock outside his bed room window.

**Beast Boy**: Terra…TERRA!?

**Terra**: Hey Beast Boy.

**Beast Boy**: Terra you remember how to use your powers, it has to be you, you have to be the real you, right.

Terra holds out her hand.

**Terra**: The one and only.

Beast Boy is hesitant to reach for her hand.

**Beast Boy**: I don't know Terra; my friends say you're not real, that I only imagined that you had your powers back.

**Terra**: Beast Boy…Do you trust me?

**Beast Boy**: More than anyone I've ever met.

Beast Boy steps up on the window sill and reaches for Terra's hand, the hand fades away and Beast Boy falls through nothing as Terra disappears. He falls down to the rocks below and then wakes up in bed in the morning covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

Theme Song.

Interior: Beast Boy's room, morning.

Beast Boy is still sitting up in bed and drenched in sweat.

**Beast Boy**: (In his mind) The same dream…the same dream every night for days…days. Every time I think fly man fly, but nothing, and it always feels so real

Beast Boy looks at old pictures of him and Terra near his bed.

**Beast Boy**: (In his mind) I don't need you back Terra, I just want to know you're okay, that's all, that's all I ask for. Well, if I'm up I might as well start the day.

Beast Boy gets out of bed and the camera shows a montage of quick shots of: the alarm clock changing from 6:59 to 7am, a stream of urine in a toilet bowel, a shower head turning on, a close up of Beast Boy's teeth being brushed, Beast Boy putting on his gloves, shoes and zipping up his uniform. Ready for the day he walks over to the calendar in his room.

**Beast Boy**: All set for the day, now what's the plan for the day, umm what day is it? Oh my God how could I forget, oh man, I can't wait.

Beast Boy joyfully struts out his room and down the hallway, he sees Cyborg coming his way.

**Beast Boy**: (In his mind) Bestest Bro, he should know.

**Cyborg**: Hey BB.

**Beast Boy**: Hey Cyborg, hey doing anything tonight?

**Cyborg**: No, why, are you making that vegetarian chilli for diner? Because if you are, I won't have any plans at all, if you catch my drift.

Cyborg walks past Beast Boy and down the hall.

**Beast Boy**: (In his mind) That's okay, nobodies perfect, even I forgot.

Starfire and Robin walk down the hallway toward Beast Boy. Starfire is talking to Robin.

**Starfire**: And so I said…

**Beast Boy**: Hey do you guys know what today is?

**Robin**: Umm, Friday?

**Starfire**: Today is Rekenflorg, the Tamareanian day of brutal honesty. Beast Boy your teeth are misshapen and are sometimes unpleasant to look at, Robin your buttocks looks terrible in those tights.

**Robin**: Maybe we should go and have a little chat about Rekenflorg.

Robin and Starfire walk down the hallway past Beast Boy.

**Starfire**: But it is only one day of the year.

Raven exits her room and walks down the hallway.

**Beast Boy**: Morning Raven.

**Raven**: Morning.

**Beast Boy**: Do you know what day it is?

**Raven**: No, shh, coffee then talk, coffee first.

Raven then walks past Beast Boy and down the hall.

**Beast Boy**: Oookay then.

Kid Flash runs past Beast Boy.

**Beast Boy**: Hey KF!

Kid Flash stops so fast he slips and falls back. He stands up and stretches in embarrassment.

**Kid Flash**: Ouf, these are really clean floors, hehe. Yeah what's up Beast Dude?

**Beast Boy**: Sorry about making you bail.

**Kid Flash**: Oh it's alright, I was just running for breakfast, what you need man?

**Beast Boy**: Oh, umm… I just wanted to know the date?

**Kid Flash**: Oh, that's it, it's the fifteenth of July, I think?

**Beast Boy**: Yeah thanks dude.

**Kid Flash**: Alright, see ya.

Kid Flash zooms down the hall

**Beast Boy**: (In his mind) Well I didn't think he would know, but every one else is clueless. How could they all forget my birthday, I'm the life of the party around here.

Beast Boy continues down the hallway and then enters the living room.

**Beast Boy**: (In his mind) Like what is this, sixteen candles?

**Everyone**: Surprise, happy birthday!

Kid Flash is already eating a piece of cake while saying surprise. Beast Boy is genuinely surprised.

**Beast Boy**: You guys were only pretending, you really remembered my birthday?

**Cyborg**: Of course man, you always remember ours, were not gonna forget yours.

**Starfire**: And I have baked you a cake with the milk of soy and tofu eggs.

The cake looks very strange and bizarre.

**Kid Flash**: (Eating cake) Don't worry it's edible.

**Beast Boy**: Thanks guys, it's all awesome.

**Robin**: Oh it doesn't end there, thanks to the lull in crime recently we decided to let you choose what to do for your birthday. We can go anywhere.

**Beast Boy**: Anywhere, like say the movies?

**Raven**: Yeah.

**Beast Boy**: Or the arcade?

**Cyborg**: I'm listening.

**Beast Boy**: Or the amusement park?

**Starfire**: Oooh that sounds wondrous.

**Beast Boy**: Or laser tag?

**Robin**: Yeah or…wait what about lasers?

**Beast Boy**: Or maybe the all you can eat buffet?

**Kid Flash**: Buffet? I know what I'm voting for.

**Beast Boy**: No, I know, I've got a great idea.

**Everyone**: Yeah?

**Beast Boy**: The best idea so far, something we've never done together.

**Everyone**: Yeah?!

**Beast Boy**: We should go…CAMPING!

**Everyone**: (Disappointed) Camping?

**Beast Boy**: What, you guys have never gone camping before?

All the Titans look around embarrassed.

**Kid Flash**: I've been camping, not a big fan.

Flashback to Wally West camping as a toddler, bad stuff happens.

**Beast Boy**: What?! Camping is so totally cool, sitting by the fire, basking in the moonlight under the stars, enjoying the wide open wilderness. And you're all saying you've never been.

**Robin**: Well when I was younger I worked in a tent and lived in a trailer, but that wasn't camping. I worked for the circus.

**Cyborg**: The circus, really, what did you used to do?

**Robin**: I've never told you I was an acrobat in the circus? How do you think I can do such amazing jumps and flips?

**Cyborg**: I thought Batman taught you that stuff.

**Beast Boy**: Me too.

**Kid Flash**: Me three.

**Raven**: The only thing we know about your past is that you went solo from Batman, with reasons that are still a mystery today.

**Robin**: Umm so camping sounds great, lets start packing.

**Beast Boy**: Yeah let's load up the T-car, c'mon everybody.

**Cyborg**: Okay, okay I guess were going camping this weekend.

Interior: Titans Tower Garage, day.

**Beast Boy**: I call shotgun.

**Robin**: Hey I wanted shotgun.

**Beast Boy**: You snooze; you lose, and besides it's my birthday remember.

**Kid Flash**: Hey Robin, is it alright if I sit this one out, I have some bad camping experiences.

Flashback to young Wally West camping as a small boy, even worse stuff happens.

**Kid Flash**: I was wondering if I could watch over the tower while you were gone. I want to be ready in case the Brotherhood rears its ugly head around here again.

**Robin**: That's actually a good idea, sure, the city needs someone to protect it and you've worked alone plenty of times.

**Kid Flash**: Then I won't let you down.

**Robin**: Oh and one more thing, don't touch anybody's stuff, we had a bad experience with our last inductee.

**Kid Flash**: Whoa what happened…?

**Beast Boy**: C'mon Robin, let's hit the road.

**Robin**: I'll tell you another time, don't worry I trust you. See you in a few days, and keep safe.

**Kid Flash**: Will do.

The Titans drive out of the garage.

Exterior: Jump City, day.

Cyborg is driving the T-car through the streets of the city, Beast Boy is sitting shotgun.

**Beast Boy**: So Cy, I'm eighteen now, that means I'm an adult. Could you ever let me drive the T-car?

**Cyborg**: Not even in a million years B, you're the youngest remember.

**Beast Boy**: C'mon dude it's my birthday.

**Cyborg**: Hmm…maybe when we leave the city.

Exterior: Highway, day.

**Beast Boy**: could I drive now?

**Cyborg**: Maybe when we get out to the country.

Exterior: Farm Country, day.

**Beast Boy**: How about now?

**Cyborg**: The road's still pretty busy, maybe when were in the middle of nowhere.

Exterior: Desert road, day.

**Beast Boy**: NOW!?

**Cyborg**: I don't know…

**Beast Boy**: What, but were more than halfway now.

**Cyborg**: Well, maybe you can drive on the way back.

**Beast Boy**: But…

**Raven**: Enough whining, can't you find something better to do?

**Beast Boy**: It's this drive, it's so long, and it's killing me. I'm just so bored.

**Raven**: Well Robin.

Robin swallows a hard gulp.

**Raven**: Why don't you enlighten us about your life in the circus?

**Robin**: Umm well…

**Starfire**: That sounds like a most enjoyable way to waste the time.

**Beast Boy**: Yeah, let's hear it, I'm already interested.

**Robin**: I don't know it's kind of personnel.

**Beast Boy**: Okay if you tell us the story I'll tell you how I became green, and I know you're gonna want to hear it.

Beast Boy wiggles his pointy ears.

**Starfire**: Please Robin, I've always wished to hear the origin of a hero as mighty as you.

**Robin**: Hmm…ughh…okay, but I told you before its…personal, here goes.

Flashbacks show visions of Robin's life while he narrates.

**Robin**: (Narrated) My Parents were legendary trapeze artists; they taught me everything they knew and I took to acrobatics like a fish takes to water. I loved soaring in the air like a bird, and because of my small size and weight I could do manoeuvres veteran performers wouldn't even dare try.

Interior: Circus, flashback, day.

**Circus Performer**: A quadruple somersault, huh amazing.

**Robin**: (Narrated) I studied with my parents since I was five and then finally when I was eight they let me perform in their show, but I had been ready to perform since I was six. My parents didn't want me to perform with them at all, they were more than professionals, they were daredevils. They would do their high flying act without a net, my dad would always say to me.

**John Grayson**: It puts the butts in the seats son, that's what we live on.

**Robin**: (Narrated) When I looked down I was scared at first, but after years of training I was ready. My first performance went off without a hitch, everything I ever learned led up to that moment and it was perfect. My skills were so impressive all the papers donned me "The Boy Wonder".

**Everyone in the car**: Wow!

**Robin**: (Narrated) Sadly this is when the story turns sour. I had been performing with my parents nonstop for months, we had everything down perfect, we were completely in sync, we never made any mistakes but then something terrible happened. One of the ropes broke and they both…both fell. I closed my eyes, I hoped that the whole thing was just a bad dream, but as my eyes opened I knew that my life would never be the same. The Police stated that their deaths were accidents, but I knew that wasn't true. I remembered later something my dad told me.

**Dick Grayson**: Daddy I'm scared.

**John Grayson**: Don't be scared son, here look at this Richard, you see this rope?

**Dick Grayson**: Yeah.

**John Grayson**: Well this is a special rope, it's strong, it can't be cut by knifes and it can withstand heavy loads. So the rope can hold me even if I eat too many peanuts.

Dick Grayson laughs.

**Robin**: (Narrated) I knew that the rope couldn't break by accident, so I snuck out of the foster home that night and headed for the circus. As I was searching for clues I saw him for the first time.

Interior: Circus, flashback, night.

**Dick Grayson**: Batman?!

**Batman**: What are you…wait, you're the son.

**Dick Grayson**: You know?

**Batman**: Yes…I saw the whole thing.

**Dick Grayson**: Then you know that it wasn't their fault, someone wanted them to fall.

**Batman**: Yes that's true, but the polymer in this rope is resistant to damage, it wasn't cut.

**Dick**: Then how did it break?

**Batman**: It was burned, with acid, but why?

Suddenly two thugs appear.

**Thug 1**: Hey you!

**Thug 2**: This place is under our protection now, buddy.

**Thug 1**: We'll show you the price for trespassing…oh crap it's the bat!

One of the Thugs draws a gun and Batman quickly disarms him with a batarang. The other Thug comes at Batman with a pair of brass knuckles, Batman swiftly dodges each punch, the Thug loses energy from over punching and Batman knocks him out with a skilful combo. While Batman was fighting, the other Thug was able to pick up his gun, when Batman knocked out the first thug he aims the gun at him. Then Dick grabs the Thug and tries to wrestle the gun out of his hands.

**Dick**: No, I won't let you shoot Batman!

**Thug**: Get off me you little bastard.

The Thug is able to throw Dick off of him. He panics because he can't see Batman.

**Thug**: Now where's the Bat?

Batman fires the bat claw at the Thugs feet from behind. The claw pulls him to the ground then lifts him up and dangles him off the floor, the crash on the floor made him drop his gun. Batman helps Dick up.

**Batman**: Are you okay?

**Dick**: Yeah.

**Batman**: Good, now to deal with you. Who sent you!?

**Thug**: I ain't saying nothing, you can't make me talk.

**Batman**: Those are brave words for a giant piñata, brave and stupid.

Batman cracks his knuckles, the Thug is instantly intimidated.

**Thug**: Zucco, Zucco, that's all I know okay, his name is Zucco.

**Batman**: Zucco.

**Robin**: (Narrated) Batman shut down the entire protection ring that night, I saw the man who killed my parents sent to prison, I should have been happy but I knew there was nothing that could bring them back.

Exterior: Gotham city, flashback, night

**Batman**: That was a pretty risky stunt you pulled back there.

**Dick**: I was born to pull risky stunts.

**Batman**: Well you are defiantly tenacious. What's you're name?

**Dick**: Dick, Dick Grayson.

**Batman**: Tell me Dick, do you have any family, anyone to take care of you now that your parents are gone.

Dick shakes his head no and tears start to form in his eyes. Batman opens the door to the batmoblie.

**Batman**: Its okay, you don't have to be afraid anymore.

**Robin**: (Narrated) Batman brought me to the batcave and told me all about his parents and why he started fighting crime. He told me that he sympathised with my story, and then later he asked me if I wanted to stay.

Interior: Batcave, flashback, night

**Dick**: Here in the Batcave?

Batman removes his mask.

**Bruce**: No in my mansion.

**Dick**: Aren't you Bruce Wayne, the millionaire.

**Bruce**: Billionaire to be specific.

**Robin**: (Narrated) Batman started to train me, just like my parents he taught me everything he knew. From the age of eight I trained in all aspects of crime fighting: hand to hand combat, detective skills and weapons training.

Batman throws a Batarang at a target, the Batarang hits with perfect accuracy.

**Batman**: See just like that, now you try.

Dick throws the Batarang and it falls to the floor.

**Batman**: Hmm, try again.

Dick throws another but it hits the ground again.

**Batman**: I see, the Batarang is too heavy for you, I'll see if I could modify one smaller.

**Robin**: (Narrated) He even taught me how to drive.

Exterior: Dirt bike track, flashback, day.

Bruce and Dick are driving dirt bikes.

**Dick**: Yeehah!

Interior: Dick's room, flashback, day.

Alfred walks in with a platter of food and Dick is reading.

**Alfred**: Master Richard would you like some lunch? My word, are you reading?

**Dick**: Yeah, there was nothing good on TV and you had a lot books.

**Alfred**: Well then what are you reading?

**Dick**: Robin Hood.

**Alfred**: Ah yes, one of Master Bruce's favourites.

Interior: Batcave, flashback, day.

Dick throws a Birdarang with good accuracy and then two more.

**Batman**: Good, good, you're getting the hang of it. With a little more training Dick you'll be able to join one of my night patrols.

**Dick**: Really!?

**Batman**: Yeah, but you're going to need a new persona, a secret identity to protect yourself from your enemies, any ideas?

**Robin**: (Narrated) After two years of training I was finally ready, Alfred helped make my uniform and helped me come up with the name. As we stood up on that building and I stared down at the city, I felt just like how I felt during my first performance. But I didn't feel scared, I felt alive, I missed flying like a bird. From that day on I was "Robin, Boy Wonder".

Young Robin and Batman soar through the air across Gotham using their grappling guns.

**Robin**: (Narrated) Together Batman and I fought some of the biggest and baddest criminals in Gotham City: The Penguin, The Riddler, Scarecrow, Mad Hatter and dozens of other big names.

The 60's Batman music plays and a montage shows Batman and Robin punching the Rouge's gallery with captions like: BAM, KAPOW, WHAAM, and ZANG. Then Batman and Robin shake hands and pose dramatically.

**Robin**: (Narrated) From age ten to just before my fourteenth birthday everything was going smoothly. Until one day we were investigating leads that led us to Two-Face's hideout. It was an amateur mistake; we walked right into a trap.

Interior: Two-Face's warehouse, night.

The warehouse fills with knock out gas.

**Batman**: Quick Robin, put your gas mask!

Young Robin reaches for his mask too quickly and nervously, he drops the mask and it lands near Batman's feet. Batman picks up the mask and goes to hand it to Robin.

**Robin**: (Narrated) Another rookie slip up.

As Robin puts on his mask he sees The Joker appear out of the smoke behind Batman wearing a gas mask. The Joker clubs the back of Batman's head with a crowbar and he hits the ground out cold.

**Joker**: Don't you know Bat's; you're supposed to adjust your own air mask before assisting a child. HA HA HA! Grab the kid.

Two Henchmen in gas masks grab Robin by each arm, The Joker walks over and forcibly removes Robin's gas mask.

**Young Robin**: No, let go of me!

Before the mask comes off Robin takes a big breathe full of air and holds it.

**Joker**: Nice try Bird Brain.

Joker punches Robin in the gut and he exhales. After breathing in the gas for a few seconds he is incapacitated and the screen goes dark.

**Robin**: (Narrated) That was the first time I met The Joker, it felt like a nightmare, but actually, it was much worse.

A close up shot of Young Robin's face, he opens his eyes, looks around a bit and the lights turn on. The camera pulls back to reveal Robin is shackled to a chair; he looks up and sees Batman on an upper catwalk platform. Two-Face is pointing a gun at Batman as he is handcuffed to a chair as well.

**Two-Face**: Ah good the brat is awake, now things can get interesting. Here's the deal I was talking about Bat, if you hand over your mask I'll let the kid go, but if you decline.

A door in the warehouse opens and The Joker walks out and over to Robin holding a baseball bat.

**Two-Face**: I'll let Joker have his sick and twisted idea of fun. But don't worry, I'll let the kid defend himself, I'm not an animal, not like someone I know.

**Joker**: Oh I think my ears are burning. HA HA HA!

**Two-Face**: What's it gonna be Bat's.

**Batman**: I know that if I give you my mask you'll kill whoever is underneath it, you feel Batman has wronged you and that you deserve revenge. But if I die, I won't know if Robin is safe.

**Two-Face**: You're god damn right! You bet your ass I want you dead! The real question is…You or…Him!?

**Young Robin**: Don't worry Batman, I can take him!

**Joker**: I'm going to make you eat those words kid.

Batman pulls as hard as he can on the handcuffs without alerting Two-Face, the chain in the cuffs start to bend but Batman's wrists turn bloody.

**Two-Face**: If you don't decide now I'll decide for you, I'll put everything on the line… in a coin toss.

**Batman**: Robin! Remember everything I taught you, use your training and don't be afraid.

**Two-Face**: So that's how it's going to be, you better say bye to him now bird boy.

Two-Face hits a switch and Robin's shackles are opened. The Joker approaches him with the bat; Robin goes for a weapon but sees he doesn't have his utility belt. Two-Face holds both belts in one hand.

**Young Robin**: Oh no, my belt!

**Two-Face**: Looking for these?

Batman continues to force open the cuffs. The Joker swings the bat at Robin and he back flips backward and lands on the back of the chair. Joker swings the bat downward and Robin jumps over him, kicking him in the back of the head while he smashes the chair with the bat. Joker rubs his head in pain and continues to attack Robin as he dodges.

**Two-Face**: Damn it, this is taking too long, I should just shoot you while I have you now.

**Harvey Dent**: But that isn't right, there's no justice in that.

**Two-Face**: Let's leave it up to fate.

Two-Face pulls out his signature coin and goes to flip it in the air. Batman in an explosion of rage breaks free from the handcuffs and attacks Dent while he is flipping the coin. Distracted, Two-Face fires and misses Batman completely; Batman stuns him with a hook to the face. While stunned Batman breaks Dents finger and disarms him. Robin and Joker are still fighting; Robin can't get close enough to him to hit him because he's constantly swinging the bat.

**Young Robin**: (In his head) I have to get that bat away from him.

As Joker pulls back for a big swing Robin grabs the handle of the bat and the two wrestle for control. Joker kicks Robin in the chest so hard he let's go and is unable to move out of the way, Joker swings the bat and Robin can only lift his arm to protect his head. The bat collides with Robin's arm and shatters his elbow. Robin yells out in agony as Joker pulls back again.

**Joker**: Nighty night, Boy Blunder!

Batman throws Two-Face off the catwalk and he falls on top of Joker just in time. Batman then grabs the utility belts left on the handrail and jumps down to help Robin and subdues the two criminals. When Batman approaches, Joker reveals to be awake.

**Joker**: You think you're the only one who knows how to use a smoke grenade!

The Joker throws down a smoke pellet, Batman tries to clear the smoke with his cape but the dynamic duo were only able to find Two-Face. Joker's laugh echoed through the warehouse as it was filled with smoke.

**Robin**: (Narrated) Joker had shattered my elbow that night, after it healed Batman refused to bring me on missions; he felt it was too dangerous, that I was too much of a target. I begged and pleaded with him but he told me I needed more training. After many arguments he finally admitted that he didn't want me on missions because if I was to die, he would blame himself for my death. I was tired of him treating me like a child, so I ran away. Batman found me that night and saw how desperate I was to fight crime, he remembered all the times I saved his butt, all the times I was able to defend myself, he could see that I had become an adult and he decided it was time I fly solo. He told me that his friend the Flash was having trouble with an up-and-coming city near Keystone. The city was beginning to get a bad crime problem and there weren't enough heroes on the west coast to help, Batman thought that I could get my independence by being the protector of my own city.

Interior: Airport, flashback, day.

**Bruce**: I want you to have this Dick; I call it a bat-communicator, if you ever need my help don't hesitate to call.

**Robin**: The next day I was on a plane to Jump City and the rest is history.

Interior: T-Car, sun is setting.

**Starfire**: Wonderful Robin, I did not know your life story was so remarkable.

**Robin**: Oh thanks Star, it actually means a lot to hear that, it takes a lot out of me to tell such personal stories.

**Cyborg**: Well your story ended just in time, were here!

**Beast Boy**: What! Were here already, but you didn't let me drive.

**Cyborg**: I told you, you can drive on the way back.

**Raven**: It's getting dark, we should set up camp.

**Robin**: That's a good idea, you guys set-up tents and I'll start the fire.

The Titans all exit the T-Car.

**Starfire**: Oh Robin, could you please regale us with another tale of your adventures with the Batman?

**Beast Boy**: Yeah man quit holding out, I know you got a million.

**Robin**: Okay, how about the one when Batman and I went up against Clayface…

The camera goes from the Titans setting up camp and pans up to the sun setting on the horizon.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>The Titans return in... "Origin Story Part 2: Beast Boy"<p>

Author's note to the readers:

I Demand more reveiws! What do you like about my writing, what do you want to see in my next chapters? I want to know.


	5. Origin Story Part 2: Beast Boy

Teen Titans: Season Six, Episode 5

"Origin Story Part 2: Beast Boy"

* * *

><p>Interior: Titans Tower, day.<p>

Kid Flash walks into the living room after the Titans have just left.

**Kid Flash**: Alright, the tower's all mine this weekend, man what to do what to do? I know, there's a marathon of my favourite show on TV.

Kid Flash speeds over to the couch and begins watching. He hears his stomach growling.

**Kid Flash**: Hmm, hungry.

Kid Flash blasts through the kitchen and then back on to the couch with a sandwich in less than a few seconds.

**Kid Flash**: Yeah who needs camping, I've got everything I need right here.

Caption: 5 hours later.

Kid Flash is asleep on the couch in the same position he was in five hours ago. Outside the tower a small sphere flies toward the window. Kid Flash is violently awakened when the sphere busts through the TV.

**Kid Flash**: Ah crap, how am I going to explain this?

Theme Song.

Exterior: Camping country, night.

The Titans are sitting around the campfire roasting marshmallows.

**Starfire**: What exactly are the marshmallows?

**Cyborg**: (Eating) I don't know, but they are good!

**Raven**: You don't want to know.

**Robin**: I agree with Raven, sometimes ignorance is bliss.

**Starfire**: Is this like the discussion we had on how gelatine is made from the bones of cows.

**Beast Boy**: What!? Gelatine is made from cow bones, COW BONES, man I'll never be able to eat gum drops or gummy worms or jello ever again.

Beast Boy removes a toasted marshmallow from his stick and throws it into his mouth.

**Raven**: Or marshmallows?

Beast Boy stops chewing and gags on the marshmallow, his face turns white and he spits the marshmallow in to the fire.

**Beast Boy**: Blah! Dude that's so nasty!

**Cyborg**: (Laughing) Oh my god, you ate like twenty of those today!

**Beast Boy**: Quit laughing it's not funny, man it's so unfair. How could something so delicious be tainted?

**Raven**: You weren't complaining when you went through half the bag on the car ride here.

**Robin**: Just like I said Beast Boy, ignorance is bliss.

**Beast Boy**: I think I'll roast a tofu dog instead, at least I know what they're made of.

Suddenly the metal sphere flies in from the bushes and abruptly stops in front of the Titans fire. Starfire is scared by the sudden surprise.

**Starfire**: (Shriek) What is it?!

**Cyborg**: Maybe it's the vegetarian police, here to take BB away?

**Beast Boy**: No, it's a message from the Doom Patrol!

Beast Boy runs over to the sphere and it scans him. The sphere opens up and a monitor reveals Mento and Elasti-Girl.

**Beast Boy**: Mento, Elasti-Girl, what's wrong.

**Elasti-Girl**: Nothing's wrong Garfield.

**Mento**: We just wanted to wish you a happy birthday sport.

**Beast Boy**: Phew…I thought I had to cut my trip short.

**Starfire**: Greetings Patrol of Doom.

**Elasti-Girl**: Sorry about intruding on your fun, we would have messaged you earlier but you had already left.

**Mento**: Yes, you're teammate Kid Flash gave us your location.

**Beast Boy**: Well that's okay, but why bring the Eye-bot, couldn't you have just messaged my communicator.

**Elasti-Girl**: We sent presents!

**Beast Boy**: Presents!?

Beast Boy gets a glimmer in his wide starry eyes.

**Mento**: Yeah, we all pitched in and got you something.

The sphere lowers and opens a hatch on top filled with gifts. Beast Boy reaches in and starts opening presents.

**Beast Boy**: Alright!

**Elasti-Girl**: I made you a new mask, I hope it fits.

Beast Boy puts on the mask, the mask looks similar to his old mask but the top is open to expose his green hair.

**Beast Boy**: Breezy, I like. Hey, what's this?

Beast Boy pulls out a piece of paper

**Mento**: That's a voter registration card. You're eighteen Beast Boy, which means you're an adult now, and you have to give back to your country.

**Beast Boy**: Umm…Yes sir. (Salutes.)

**Elasti-Girl**: There's someone else here who wants to say hello too.

Robot Man and Negative Man appear on the screen.

**Beast Boy**: Cliff, Larry!

**Robot Man**: Happy birthday sprout. Go ahead open your present.

**Beast Boy**: Mega Monkeys vs. the Bubble Bots, I've wanted this game for months!

**Robot Man**: Do I know you or what?

**Beast Boy**: Thanks Cliff. What's this Larry?

**Negative Man**: It's a very special gift. I searched the internet for days and I finally got one of the last surviving copies of Space Trek: 2022.

**Beast Boy**: No way, I thought all the tapes were destroyed.

**Negative Man**: Not all of them.

**Beast Boy**: Hey what's this list?

**Negative Man**: Oh, Cliff put that in there.

**Robot Man**: It's a list of new names, you're eighteen, you can't be Beast "Boy" for the rest of your life.

**Mento**: Well we can't talk forever; The Brotherhood has been stepping up its presents in the country. It was good talking to you Beast Boy.

**Beast Boy**: Thanks for everything guys, really it's all great, thanks.

**Elasti-Girl**: Stay safe.

**Mento**: …And keep vigilant, Doom Patrol out.

The Eye-bot closes up and flies off.

**Raven**: Well that was nice of your parents to send you presents…

**Beast Boy**: Oh, Steve and Rita aren't my parents; they're only my adoptive parents.

**Starfire**: But why do you never speak of your birth parents?

**Cyborg**: Yeah I'm your best friend and I still haven't heard you mention them once.

**Beast Boy**: Well its cause its personnel.

**Robin**: Aren't you forgetting something Beast Boy?

**Beast Boy**: Umm…maybe?

**Robin**: You said that if I told my life story you would tell us how you became green.

**Beast Boy**: Oh…yeah…I did say that.

**Cyborg**: Yeah c'mon B, there's not much else to do out here.

**Beast Boy**: Okay, okay, get settled in, I'm about to tell the greatest story you've ever heard!

Beast Boy picks up a flashlight and points it at his face while he removes his mask

**Beast Boy**: The story of how the boy, became the beast!

Flashbacks show visions of Beast Boy's life while he narrates.

**Beast Boy**: (Narrated) It all started when me and my folks moved to Africa. I was really young at the time, I knew they were scientists but I didn't know exactly what my parents did. It had something to do with animals, that's why we moved to Africa, I remember being so excited to see all the animals.

Exterior: African plains, flashback, day.

Young Garfield Logan and his parents are on a safari riding in a jeep with a tour guide.

**Marie Logan**: Oh god, Mark, isn't it all just so beautiful.

Mark places his hand on Marie's lap.

**Mark Logan**: Not as beautiful as you.

Mark and Marie share a kiss.

**Tour Guide**: And now if you look to your left you will see the African Lion.

**Mark Logan**: Look son, Lions.

**Garfield Logan**: Lions, RAWR.

**Mark Logan**: Yes son, Lions go "rawr".

Exterior: Near the watering hole, flashback, later that day.

**Tour Guide**: We'll be stopping for a while near the watering hole, now is the time to stretch your legs and see the sights.

**Mark**: Marie could you grab Gar?

**Marie**: Come along Garfield.

Later on the Logan's are walking around the area.

**Marie**: Don't wander off too far Gar… (Sigh) are you sure it was a good idea to bring him here? Everything here is so dangerous, I even fear for my own safety sometimes.

**Mark**: We're all the family this kid's got Marie, I know Africa's gonna take some getting used to, but the best place for this boy is with his parents.

**Marie**: But why the rush, couldn't we have waited until he was older?

**Mark**: But I'm about to make a huge breakthrough, this discovery could change the world honey.

**Beast Boy**: (Narrated) It's still a mystery today how I got sick, but I remember how it felt like it was yesterday.

A mosquito bites a green Monkey in the jungle and makes its way to the watering hole near the Logan's. The mosquito then bites Garfield on the back of the neck, unaware the whole time the mosquito then flies off Gar. The boy's parents catch up to him as he stares off at a flock of flamingos.

**Garfield**: Silly birds!

**Beast Boy**: (Narrated) I remember getting really light headed…

**Marie**: Come here Garfield (Slowed down) Hold…Mommy's…Hand.

**Beast Boy**: (Narrated) I started tripping man, I had no idea what was going on! Last thing I remembered was my legs going numb and then darkness.

Gar collapses to the ground.

**Marie**: No!

**Mark**: Garfield, Gar, son please, no!

Mark picks up his son and begins running and carrying him franticly.

**Mark**: We have to find the guide; he can drive us to the lab.

**Marie**: The Lab!? Mark he needs to go to a hospital!

**Mark**: We're closer to the lab, the nearest qualified hospital is hundreds of miles away!

**Tour Guide**: What is wrong?!

**Marie**: Our son is very ill, we need your help please! Do you know where to find a doctor?!

**Tour Guide**: The closest village has a witch doctor, he knows a lot about jungle illnesses so he could be helpful.

**Mark**: Good, we need you to find him and drive all of us to our lab.

**Tour Guide**: Yes, yes!

Interior: Logan Research Lab, flashback, day.

**Beast Boy**: (Narrated) I faded in and out on a cold laboratory table for hours.

The Witch Doctor finishes examining Gar and approaches the Tour Guide. He talks to the Tour Guide in an African language.

**Tour Guide**: I'm afraid he has bad news; your son has contracted Sakutia, in English it means "The Green Fever".

**Mark**: Is there a cure, is there anything we can do!

The Witch Doctor talks to the Guide.

**Tour Guide**: Little is known about the virus, it is very rare, and it typically affects animals instead.

The Doctor continues to talk to the Guide.

**Tour Guide**: He says he's sorry, but you're son will be dead in less than two days.

Marie breaks down to her knees.

**Marie**: No…oh God no!

Mark tries to console his wife.

**Mark**: Honey I will find a cure, if it's the last thing I do, I will save our son.

**Marie**: I didn't want him to come here, and now look at him, look at what you've done!

**Mark**: Marie please, don't say such things.

**Marie**: No, our son is dead and it's your fault!

**Mark**: Damn it Marie, don't lose hope so quickly! I'm going to fix our son, and I'll do it with or with out you!

Mark performs dozen of tests on Gar. Later that night…

**Mark**: It's truly shocking Marie, this virus has attached it's self to Garfield's DNA. The virus is bending his DNA structure to its will.

**Marie**: But is there anyway we can save him?

**Mark**: It would be a gamble, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes if you are too.

**Marie**: Definatly.

**Beast Boy**: (Narrated) People said it was a miracle, but in the nick of time my parents developed a cure.

The Logan's fire a beam of radiation that stabilized Gar's DNA.

**Marie**: I can't believe it, he's awake, he's alive, we did it!

**Mark**: It worked, his DNA has stabilized, he's going to live!

**Beast Boy**: (Narrated) But the process did have its side effects.

Exterior: African Plains, flashback, day.

**Marie**: You said it would go away Mark, but our son is still green.

**Mark**: Hey, the boy's lucky to even be alive.

**Marie**: But what happened to his ears?

**Mark**: The disease really twisted his genes, I'm glad he's still human.

Suddenly a pack of hyenas approach the Logan's.

**Marie**: Mark what do we do?!

**Mark**: I don't know, stay back, maybe I can scare them off.

**Garfield**: Doggies!

Gar then runs toward the pack, Marie desperately reaches for him.

**Marie**: Garfield! NO!

As Marie reaches for Gar he transforms into a hyena and begins barking at the pack. The other hyenas are frightened by his green complexion and run off.

**Mark**: Oh my lord?!

Garfield pants with pride then transforms back into a human.

**Garfield**: Doggy!

**Beast Boy**: (Narrated) At first my folks were really freaked out, but after some time they got used to my powers. Well at least they tried. For years I felt so different than everyone around me, my green skin made me stand out…well…like a green thumb. But all of that changed, that was the day I met the Doom Patrol. They needed a place to rest for the night while they were searching for a criminal on the loose.

Interior: Logan Research Lab, flashback, night.

**Negative Man**: Thanks for the hospitality mam.

**Marie**: Oh of course, there's nothing for miles out there.

**Mark**: So what brings you folks all the way out here?

**Mento**: Maybe you can help us Mr. Logan, the man were looking for is also a biologist, Swedish born Sven Larson.

**Mark**: I'm sorry the name doesn't sound familiar.

**Mento**: Well be careful, Larson is unstable; he's known to attack on site.

Garfield begins poking at Robot Man from behind.

**Garfield**: Beep boop beep.

**Robot Man**: Hey quit that!

**Garfield**: Whoa, a talking robot, cool!

**Robot Man**: What tha…Why is this kid green?

**Mark**: This is my son Garfield; a rare disease changed his DNA, now he can alter his shape at his own will.

Gar turns into a snake, a monkey and then a bird and lands on Elasti-girl's finger.

**Mark**: Cleary he loves animals.

**Elasti-Girl**: Fascinating.

Gar transforms human again.

**Garfield**: You guys are super heroes just like me, right?

**Robot Man**: You're no hero squirt, you're only a kid.

**Garfield**: But I have powers.

**Negative Man**: It takes more than powers to be a hero.

**Garfield**: But…

An alarm interrupts the discussion.

**Elasti-Girl**: What is that?!

**Mark**: Something has broken through the fence.

Mark examines a computer.

**Mark**: Something Big!

**Mento**: It must be Larson, Doom Patrol head out!

The Doom Patrol rush out of the laboratory.

**Marie**: Mark, what do we do?

**Mark**: We just have to stay here in the lab and wait it out I guess. But wait…Where's Gar?!

**Marie**: Damn it I think he snuck off again.

Exterior: Outside the lab, night.

Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man is face to face with the Doom Patrol in the shape of a t-rex. Half of his face morphs into his human face as he begins to talk.

**Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man**: Doom Patrol, bring me the Chief or suffer the consequences!

**Elasti-Girl**: Sven, It doesn't have to be like this! We can help you, we can find a cure!

**AVM Man**: A cure, a cure, I don't need a cure! I am Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man, I am better than any mortal man; I can be whatever I imagine.

He then begins to grow tree limbs on one side of his body and crystal limbs on the other.

**AVM Man**: But I still demand Revenge!

**Mento**: Maybe I can incapacitate him by putting his mind in submission.

Mento uses his helmet against Larson, at first he is repelled by the brain waves but then he swings around and whips Mento away with his tail.

**Robot Man**: Looks like I have to do this the old fashioned way.

Robot Man lunges forward and punches AVM Man's crystal leg with so much force he shatters his own arm under the pressure.

**Robot Man**: What kind of ice is this…?

AVM Man grabs him and lifts him off the ground.

**AVM Man**: Not ice, unbreakable diamond.

**Elasti-Girl**: Put him down, now!

He throws Robot Man at Elasti-Girl, she enlarges herself just in time to catch him and place him back on the ground.

**Robot Man**: Thanks!

Elasti-Girl goes up against Larson hand-to-hand, the two grapple but Larson tries to attack her face with his t-rex mouth. Larson gets a hand free and with one expert blow knocks Rita back with a punch from his diamond fist. The blow was powerful enough to cause her to revert to her normal size; Larson picks her up and starts to squeeze the life from her. Negative Man sends out his soul self in a rage.

**Negative Man**: Rita, don't you dare hurt her!

AVM Man turns his tree limbs into vines and whips them at Negative Man's body. The vines constrict Larry's body and his soul self returns due to the pain. Robot Man finds Mento and helps him to his feet.

**Robot Man**: Steve, there has to be something you can do to this guy?!

**Mento**: I can't, my helmet could harm Rita and Larry. We have to get them away from him.

**Robot Man**: What, with one arm behind my back…What the hell is this?

A green Eagle flies out and attacks AVM Man. The Eagle starts violently pecking and pawing at Larson's human eye.

**AVM Man**: My eye, I can't see from my eye!

Larson drops Rita and Larry while he tries to swat away Gar.

**Mento**: I can blast him, but the kid is in the way.

**Robot Man**: Kid, pullback, get out of there.

Garfield soars up in the air out of Larson's reach as Mento blasts him with his helmet. The waves from the helmet cause Larson to black out; as he falls to the ground he reverts to his natural state. As the Doom Patrol surround Sven Larson's body Garfield lands and reverts to human form. He stands in front of them with a look of pride on his face, but he is only greeted by stern looks.

**Garfield**: What, I did good right?

**Mento**: What in the hell is your problem brat, do you have some sort of death wish!

**Garfield**: But I…I helped?

**Mento**: We didn't ask for your help and we sure as hell didn't need it! You could have gotten yourself killed!

**Elasti-Girl**: Steve, he's only a little boy.

**Robot Man**: Yeah go easy on the kid, he only wanted to help.

**Mento**: What we do is not kid stuff Cliff, its best you remember that. And for you, why aren't you with your parents, they're probably worried sick about you.

**Garfield**: But I…I…I just wanted to be a hero, like you.

Rita, Cliff and Larry are all emotionally moved by what he said but Mento is still angered by the boy's behaviour. The boy's parents run out toward the child.

**Marie**: Garfield, oh thank god you're alive, what happened out here?!

**Mento**: Your son almost jeopardized our mission!

**Negative Man**: Actually, he helped us fight off this mad man.

**Robot Man**: Yeah, your boy's actually…a hero.

**Garfield**: A Hero?!

**Negative Man**: Ignore what Mento said, we couldn't have done it with you kid.

**Garfield**: Really, No Way?!

**Beast Boy**: (Narrated) My parents kept in touch with the Doom Patrol for years, whenever we were in trouble they were always there to help, except the day my parents died in the flood…that time they…they.

Exterior: Camp fire, present day, night.

A Silence falls over the Titans as they see their light hearted friend open up emotionally.

**Beast Boy**: If you guys don't mind, I'd like to skip that part of the story.

**Cyborg**: Its okay man, you said it was personnel.

**Beast Boy**: Okay well then after that the Doom Patrol found me, they tried to help me find some family, but they found out that my parents fell in love because they were both orphans. After they stopped searching they just took me under their wing.

Flashbacks show visions of Beast Boy's life while he narrates.

**Beast Boy**: (Narrated) The Doom Patrol would use me for recon missions; my specialty was the green gecko.

Exterior: Desert fortress, flashback, night.

Beast Boy sneaks into the fortress as a gecko and finds Cliff's prison cell. He reverts back to human form and relays the Doom Patrol on his walkie-talkie wrist watch.

**Young Beast Boy**: Beast Boy to Doom Patrol, I have found Robot Man, over.

**Elasti-Girl**: Good Work Beast Boy, we were able to track your location, we'll be there soon.

**Beast Boy**: (Narrated) After awhile Steve and Rita got married and adopted me as their own. They told me they thought it was the right thing to do. Everything was going fine until the Doom Patrol's old leader "The Chief" died, after that Mento became an arrogant and stubborn leader.

Interior: Dayton Estates, flashback, day.

**Mento**: Damn it Beast Boy, thanks to your shenanigans the Brotherhood is on the loose again and we have absolutely no leads on there whereabouts.

**Young Beast Boy**: But if it wasn't for me we'd all be goners.

**Mento**: If you talk back like that one more time I'll…

**Young Beast Boy**: You'll what, fire me?! I've had enough of you Mento, you're a terrible leader, and everyone else misses the Chief.

**Mento**: That's it, I've had enough. I'm boycotting you from all missions until you learn some respect.

**Young Beast Boy**: You can't boycott me, I quit!

Beast Boy storms off in anger. Rita goes to talk to Beast boy but Mento stops her.

**Mento**: No, let him go, he'll be back.

**Beast Boy**: (Narrated) Living with Steve and Rita became unbearable, so I decided to run away and fight crime solo. Sadly I spent most of my time getting my butt kicked and running away, my dreams of being a superhero were crushed so I went off to Hollywood to make it big as an actor. My complexion made it hard to find work but my with my personality I was able to land a role as a sidekick on a sci-fi TV show called Space Trek 2022.

Exterior: Camp fire, present day, night.

**Cyborg**: Wait, hold up, stop the story. You are telling me this disc contains a TV show starring child star Beast Boy.

Cyborg bursts into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

**Cyborg**: (Laughing) Why aren't we watching this!

**Beast Boy**: You would need a DVD player.

**Cyborg**: Not when I am DVD player.

He pops the disc into his chest and watches on a monitor on his arm. The other Titans gather around to watch.

**Announcer**: Space Trek 2022, featuring the adventures of captain Spiff McCool and his young apprentice Scotty.

**Garfield**: (As Scotty) Golly jee whiz captain McCool that sure sounds spiffy!

**Cyborg**: (Laughing) Wow this is so cheesy.

**Raven**: It's even cheesier than I thought it would be.

**Robin**: (Laughing) I think it's the cheesiest thing I've ever seen in my life.

Beast Boy blocks the screen.

**Beast Boy**: Excuse me; I believe I was telling a story. Now as I was saying, I landed a role on the show and everything was going good for a while.

Flashbacks show visions of Beast Boy's life while he narrates.

**Beast Boy**: (Narrated) I had money, fans, my own apartment, everything. But then one day the producers announced we were cancelled. I was on my way into the studio to pick up my last pay cheque when something crazy happened. An insane fan took one of my fellow cast members hostage.

Interior: TV studio, flashback, day.

**Young Control Freak**: Okay this is how it's going to work, either you renew Space Trek or I blast her with my home made phaser. And this thing isn't tested yet so trust me you don't want to see that.

**Writer**: We can't do that, were only writers, not executives.

**Young Control Freak**: Well then find them, or else. Tell them this thing is set on kill.

**Young Beast Boy**: Let her go!

**Young Control Freak**: And who's gonna make me, little ol' Scotty. I'm so scared.

**Young Beast Boy**: I warned you.

Beast Boy transforms into a rhino and charges at Control Freak. He is frightened by the sudden transformation and begins firing at Beast Boy.

**Young Control Freak**: What the Hell!

Beast Boy goes from a rhino to a humming bird and dodges all the laser blasts. He then morphs to a small monkey and lands on Control Freak's arm, knocking the gun out of his hand. Control Freak waves his arms around trying to get Beast Boy off of him. He flies off and then changes to a donkey to kick Control Freak with both hind legs. The kick leaves him incapacitated.

**Young Control Freak**: I think…I think…I think I need my inhaler.

**Beast Boy**: (Narrated) My career as an actor was over, but saving the day reminded me how awesome being a hero was. So I packed up my things and I left Hollywood for the first city that needed my help, and that's when I met you guys.

Exterior: Camp fire, present day, night.

**Beast Boy**: Guys…Guys?

The other Titans have continued to watch Space Trek 2022 instead of listening to the story.

**Scotty**: Jinkees Captain McCool!

All the Titans laugh at how cheesy the show is.

**Cyborg**: (Laughing) Did he just say "Jinkees"?

**Beast Boy**: Well I guess if you can't beat'em, join'em. Hey if you guys wanna see something funny put on episode seven.

The camera pans up and shows the starry night and full moon.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>The Titans return in... "Origin Story Part 3: Raven"<p>

Author's note to the readers:

I Demand more reveiws! What do you like about my writing, what do you want to see in my next chapters? I want to know.


	6. Origin Story Part 3: Raven

Teen Titans: Season Six, Episode 6

"Origin Story Part 3: Raven"

* * *

><p>Exterior: Jump City pizza place, night.<p>

The Titans are eating at their favourite pizza place while Beast Boy is telling another one of his infamous jokes.

**Beast Boy**: And so the Doctor says "Forget about getting it out, I don't know how you got it in there?" Ha ha ha.

**Robin**: (Laughing) Ouch!

**Cyborg**: (Laughing) Oh man, now that's nasty!

**Starfire**: Please, I do not understand the humour in the so called "Dirty joke"?

**Raven**: Don't worry, neither do I Starfire, neither do…Lookout!

A dumpster flies at the Titans and Raven stops it in mid-air with her powers just in time. A mysterious but familiar voice calls out from down on the street.

**?**: I guess this won't be as easy as I thought?

Madam Rouge extends her long elastic legs and steps up on the ledge of the patio.

**Robin**: Madam Rouge!

**Rouge**: Surprised to see me Titans?

**Beast Boy**: Umm…kinda?!

**Rouge**: What, did you really think I could be stopped with a little bit of ice? Ha, I laugh at you're ignorance.

**Raven**: Enough!

With the dumpster still in the air Raven throws it at Rouge, Rouge catches the dumpster with both hands and whips it back at them. The Titans dodge the dumpster and it crushes the table covered with pizza.

**Robin**: Titans Go!

Starfire, Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy all attack Rouge but she is able to fight off and constrict the four of them with each of her limbs.

**Rouge**: Pathetic, simply pathetic, like punishing a couple of misbehaving children.

Raven becomes angry after seeing her friends in danger, and when Rouge insulted them to their faces. Her eyes turn red and multiply; the power of Trigon begins flowing through her.

**Raven**: (Distorted) Let go of my friends!

Raven's dark magic grabs Rouge by the neck and strangles her viciously.

**Raven**: (Distorted) How dare you mock me, how dare you mock my friends?!

Rouge loosens her grip and drops the Titans. She claws at her neck desperately trying to break free.

**Raven**: (Distorted) Who looks pathetic now, Rouge, I don't hear you laughing anymore!

**Robin**: Raven stop, she's had enough!

**Starfire**: Please friend, cease this at once.

Rouge's eyes turn bloodshot, the camera focuses on Raven's sinister expression as a loud cracking sound echoes in the air. Raven drops Rouge's lifeless corpse as the other Titans look on in shock.

**Beast Boy**: Raven…you…you killed her?!

Theme song.

**Beast Boy**: I know she was evil, but...you...you killed her?!

Cyborg approaches Raven while she is still powered by Trigon.

**Cyborg**: Let's take you back to the tower before the cops find out what happened, we'll deal with this there.

**Raven**: (Distorted) I will go nowhere!

Raven attacks Cyborg, she uses her magic to rip apart at his cybernetics and tears him apart limb from limb.

Starfire screams in fear.

**Robin**: Raven, get a hold of yourself, I know you can control this!

Beast Boy places his hand on Raven's shoulder.

**Beast Boy**: Stop! Raven this isn't you!

Raven charges her fist with black energy and plunges her hand into Beast Boy's ribcage; pulling his heart straight from his chest. Beast Boy's eyes roll back in his head as he collapses. Starfire blasts Raven with a strong beam of energy, the beam only knocks her down for a brief second, she gets up even more angry then she was before. She heads toward Starfire with a murderous rage, just then Robin jumps between them.

**Robin**: Don't you dare hurt her!

Robin throws down a smoke pellet but Raven keeps moving in at the same speed as before. An explosive disc flies out of the smoke and hits Raven, only pissing her off more. Raven quickly sends out a long sharp arm into the smoke, as the smoke clears it is revealed Robin had been impaled through the abdomen. Blood gushes from his mouth as he says his last words.

**Robin**: Run!

Starfire with tears in her eyes, flies into the sky in pure horror. She looks back but sees that Raven is gone, as she turns back around she sees Raven has teleported right in front of her.

**Raven**: (Distorted) No where to hide!

Raven traps Starfire in an orb of black magic, she shrinks the orb in an effort to crush her while Starfire tries to fight off the orb with starbolts. The orb begins to constrict around her, she yells out one word before it's to late.

**Starfire**: Why?

The camera focuses on Raven's sinister expression as a loud cracking sound echoes in the air. Starfire's limb corpse falls through the air, Raven finally comes to and realizes what she's done.

**Raven**: Why...why did I do this...why did I do this to my friends.

**Trigon**: You were born to destroy this world, and you will fulfil your destiny, with or without me!

**Raven**: (Whisper) no.

**Trigon**: Earth will fall just as Azarath did. No one you love or care about will ever be safe near you ever again!

**Raven**: NOOOO!

Raven screams herself awake yelling "No", she is covered in sweat as she realizes she is still camping with her friends.

Interior: Tent, night.

**Starfire**: Friend, are you alright?

**Raven**: Yes (sigh) it was just a bad dream.

**Starfire**: What was your dream about?

**Raven**: I...(nervous) I don't remember. I think I'll go for a walk, get some air.

**Starfire**: Oh, okay, be safe.

Raven exits the tent and begins hiking down a trail.

Exterior: Camp grounds and wilderness, night.

While walking down the trail Raven stumbles across a lake. At further investigation she notices Beast Boy is sitting on a log by the lake, skipping stones and staring out into the calm water.

Exterior: Lake, night.

As Raven steps closer she realizes that Beast Boy is crying. Nervous, she tries to leave without being noticed. While walking backwards she steps and snaps a twig, Beast Boy turns around alerted.

**Beast Boy**: Raven! Don't sneak up on me like that.

**Raven**: Sorry, I didn't know you were out here.

**Beast Boy**: Well you scared the crap out of me.

**Raven**: Beast Boy?

**Beast Boy**: Yeah?

**Raven**: Were you crying?

**Beast Boy**: What, No?!

**Raven**: Then why are you out here in the middle of the night?

**Beast Boy**: I could ask you the same question. Now leave me alone.

Raven turns around and begins to walk away.

**Beast Boy**: Wait, Raven stop.

Raven turns around.

**Beast Boy**: I'm sorry, you don't have to go... If you want...you can come take a seat.

Curious, Raven takes a seat on the log next to Beast Boy.

**Beast Boy**: If you must know, yes, I was crying okay. After all these stories about our lives, it reminded me of my parents and...Raven... Do you want to hear a secret... A story I haven't told anyone on the team before.

**Raven**: Umm... Only if you really want to Beast Boy.

**Beast Boy**: I think it's time I get this story off my chest before it eats away at me again. When I was kid, just shortly after my eighth birthday...

Flashbacks show visions of Beast Boy's life while he narrates

**Beast Boy**: (Narrated) Our home was destroyed in this huge flood. Me and my parents kept safe on this tiny boat, but then the boat got caught in the river. As the ship headed for a waterfall with a seven story drop my parents tried to convince me to save myself. I was so young at the time, I was too stupid and not strong enough to save them. For years now I've had this guilt lingering over my head, that my parents died...because of me... because I couldn't save them. Do you understand what that can do to a person?

**Raven**: I've never seen this side of you, you're usually so laid back and carefree.

**Beast Boy**: It's all a sham, the real reason I spout out stupid jokes all the time is cause I'm just covering up the pain. But you know what? Those jokes only made it hurt more.

A short silence settles in between them, Raven truly notices the hurt in her team mates soul, she decides to act.

**Raven**: Beast Boy... Do you want to hear a secret?

**Beast Boy**: Ugh...Sure?

**Raven**: There's another power that I posses, but I've never used it with the team.

**Beast Boy**: Another power?

**Raven**: I've never found a reason to use it, but I think it can help you.

**Beast Boy**: Whoa really, wait... How?

**Raven**: Well, I'm an empath, and empath's have the ability to absorb and manipulate peoples pain, both physical and emotional.

**Beast Boy**: So, you're saying...

**Raven**: Yes Beast Boy, I can help heal the sorrow that plagues you, I can help heal your soul.

**Beast Boy**: God Raven, I don't know what to say, it's so much to take in at once.

Raven uses her power to place a rock in the sand in front of Beast Boy, she takes a seat on the rock and faces face to face with him.

**Raven**: Here.

Raven places her hands on Beast Boy's temples.

**Raven**: Just close your eyes, take a deep breath and repeat after me.

He closes his eyes, takes in a strong gasp, let's out a long exhaled breath and the two begin to chant together.

**Together**: Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos.

As Raven's magic does it's work a dark aura passes through Beast Boy and into Raven. When Raven finishes she looks completely exhausted.

**Raven**: So...how do you feel?

Beast Boy is sluggish, as if he awoke from a trance.

**Beast Boy**: I feel...I feel...

Suddenly he's filled with a surge of pep and excitement.

**Beast Boy**: Amazing! I can't believe it actually worked.

Beast Boy grabs Raven in a hug.

**Beast Boy**: Jesus Rae, I don't think I can thank you enough. It feels like a huge weight has just lifted off my shoulders, thank you!

Raven looks ill as the dark aura begins to affect her. Her eyes turn red and out of fear she pushes him away. Beast Boy trips and falls back over the log, he looks up and sees Raven walking away.

**Beast Boy**: What the hell, what did I do?! Hey wait, where are you going?!

Raven stops but doesn't turn around.

**Raven**: It's late, I'm going back to bed.

Raven continues to walk away as Beast Boy struggles to get back up.

**Beast Boy**: What, you're just gonna leave after that, you're not even gonna say good night?

**Raven**: Good night.

**Beast Boy**: Wait, wait, was it because of the hug, I was just really excited. Damn, shes gone.

Exterior: Forrest trail, night.

Raven is running in the woods when she trips on a root. The pain from Beast Boy's soul was so great it begins to strengthen Raven's dark side. She stops and begins to concentrate on controlling her power.

**Raven**: Come on...Control yourself...You've done it a million times before.

Raven takes some deep breathes, she opens her eyes and they have returned to their normal shade of violet. She let's out a worried sigh and the camera pans up to the night sky. Time progresses to the morning and the camera pans down to the Titans eating breakfast.

Exterior: Camp grounds, morning

Raven exits her tent and goes to join the Titan's at the picnic table.

**Beast Boy**: And so the Doctor says "Forget about getting it out, I don't know how you got it in there?" Ha ha ha.

**Robin**: (Laughing) Ouch!

**Cyborg**: (Laughing) Oh man, now that's nasty!

**Starfire**: Good morning Raven, I was about to make breakfast, would you also like peanut butter and jelly beans on toast.

**Raven**:No thank you. Coffee, black as night.

Robin chuckles a bit.

**Robin**: Funny, that's how Batman likes his coffee.

Starfire hands Raven a mug of coffee.

**Raven**: Thank you.

**Robin**: Cyborg and I heard you screaming last night, Starfire told us you were only having a nightmare, But it must have been some nightmare.

**Cyborg**: (Eating) Yeah, what was your dream about, Rae?

**Raven**: (Nervous) Well... it's kind of hard to explain. But what I've learned from the dream is that even though Trigon is gone, his influence is still everywhere.

**Starfire**: But friend, what do you mean?

**Beast Boy**: Yeah, I thought your dad was dead and...

Cyborg kicks Beast Boy in the shin.

**Raven**: My Father isn't dead, but we did banish him from our dimension, and hopefully he'll never become powerful enough to return.

**Cyborg**: But how's his influence still effecting us.

**Raven**: Well, do any of you remember Psimon?

**Beast Boy**: Vaguely?

**Cyborg**: Yeah, wasn't he like an old guy, dome over his brain, something like that, right?

**Raven**: Psimon is a puppet of Trigon, his powers come straight from him.

**Beast Boy**: Whoa.

**Starfire**: But Trigon is only able to send minions, correct?

**Robin**:Yeah, I'm sure that what ever he has up his sleeve, we can take it down, together.

**Raven**: That's what you don't understand, my powers come from Trigon too. Every time I use my powers I'm one step closer to losing all control. I use to think I could live with you guys because I could trust all of you, but what if you can't trust me.

**Starfire**: But Raven, why would we ever not trust you?

**Raven**: Why should you trust me? I've told you almost nothing about my life.

**Robin**: But Raven...

**Raven**: No, if everyone is giving their life story then I should too. Maybe then I'll feel more at ease.

**Robin**: It sounds like a good idea.

**Starfire**: Indeed.

**Cyborg**: Go for it.

**Raven**: Well, there is little I remember from my childhood, but my Mother did tell me the story of my birth before I left Azarath.

Flashbacks show visions of Arella's life while Raven narrates.

Exterior: Gotham City, flashback, night.

**Raven**: (Narrating) Before coming to Azarath my Mother was an orphan in Gotham City, she spent most of her life bouncing from foster home to foster home before eventually living on the street. As she got older she fell in with a bad crowd, after awhile they introduced her to the church of blood...

Interior: Occult shop, flashback, night.

**Raven**: (Narrating) A cult known for demon worshipping and savage rituals. The church of blood was the closest thing my Mother had too a family; she would have done anything they asked her to.

Exterior: Creepy forest, flashback, night.

**Raven**: (Narrating) One night they held a ritual where she was offered as a bride to Satan. During the ritual she suddenly vanished, teleported to another dimension.

Exterior: Heavenly oasis, flashback, day.

**Raven**: (Narrating) When she was there, she did not see Satan or any demons. No, she only saw one man, and he wasn't a demon at all, he was a shining embodiment of all things man. She thought it was a mistake but then he asked her if she was sent to be his wife. At first she was uneasy, but then he began to enthral her and she quickly fell in love. Just like with the church of blood she felt at home, and the two of them became man and wife. Life was paradise for her in that dimension, no worries or cares. But then one night after laying together as man and wife she looked in the mirror and saw his true face, and Trigon revealed his true form. The paradise, the marriage and the love were all just a game, a trick in order to impregnate her. Once the deed was done he had no other use for her, so he exiled her back to earth.

Exterior: Camp ground, present day, day.

**Starfire**: (Gasp) That is the most horrible thing I've ever heard.

**Raven**: That isn't even the worst part.

Flashbacks show visions of Arella's and Raven's life while Raven narrates.

Exterior: Creepy forest, flashback, day.

**Raven**: (Narrating) As soon as she returned to earth she discovered all the members of the church of blood that attended the ritual had been killed.

Exterior: Gotham City, flashback, night.

**Raven**: (Narrating) She was pregnant and left with nothing and no where to go, even the church of blood wouldn't take her back. She didn't want me to live on the streets like she did, so she began to contemplate her own suicide. After purchasing a bottle of wine and some sleeping pills she looked for a quiet alleyway to find the darkness, but instead of finding darkness, she was found by the light. Her cries for help were heard and she was teleported through dimensions again to the temple of Azarath.

Exterior: The temples of Azarath, flashback, night.

**Raven**: (Narrating) When she arrived she was greeted by the priests, She asked them why she was sent there, they told her that a prophecy foretold that lord Trigon would spawn a child that could open a portal into any dimension. They believed she was carrying that child, so they had to prevent the child from entering any populated dimension. They told her that raising me in Azarath would be the safest thing for me, that they could teach me how to control my powers and keep my dark side in check. My Mother was grateful to the priests; she was just happy that someone actually cared enough to help her. My Mother grew accustomed to the ways of Azarath quickly; the people of Azarath were a pacifist society that left earth hundreds of years ago to find a new home, just like the Azaratheons my Mother was happy with her new home, and nine months later, I was born. The people of Azarath argued over me constantly, half of them feared my presents while the other half felt I could be purged of my evil, the debate raged on for months and months but no end was in sight. Then on one dark night one of the priests broke into the nursery and kidnapped me. His plan was to open the forbidden Great Door that separated Azarath from all the other dimensions and throw me out into the abyss. But the next morning the Great Door was closed and I was found safe, lying in a pile of ash, some of the priests think that Trigon was the one who saved me from being killed that night. As I grew older the spiritual leader of Azarath took me under her wing, Azar educated me and taught me the ways of Azarath while my Mother taught me about the Earth in some old books she found around the temple libraries. As I continued to grow the Priests started to notice that I was developing my powers at an alarming rate, then on one day, I saw two priests standing over an injured bird, they said that the bird was so badly hurt it probably wouldn't live. As they discussed whether or not to put him out of his misery I picked it up and held the bird in my hand, I could feel his pain as he laid there in my palm. I began to concentrate on the birds pain and after awhile I could feel it coursing through out my body, just then the bird stretched his wings and flew off, I could see from their expressions that what I did was not normal. Through out my childhood I was told to never open the forbidden Great Door, but every time I asked why the priests would scold me for talking back. As the years went by my curiosity grew as well as my rebelliousness, I had to know what was behind that door. I sneaked into the temple that night determined to answer my questions, I found the door staring back at me, almost calling out to me. I felt drawn to it as I opened the door, as if I was watching someone else do it. The Great Door swings open and I finally see why it was forbidden, as I stand face to face with Trigon the Terrible. The priests of Azarath told me of his evil but I thought he was just folk legand, He looked at me with those soulless eyes and as he spoke to me for the first time.

**Trigon**: I have been waiting for you, Daughter.

**Young Raven**: No...NO...you can't be my Father.

**Trigon**: It is your destiny Raven, you must join me and together we shall rule over all existance.

**Young Raven**: No, I Don't believe you!

**Trigon**: You can not deny your heritage Raven.

Trigon casts his dark magic upon Raven.

**Trigon**: For I will always be apart of you.

Trigon disappears into the abyss while Young Raven looks at her hands and sees the dark power of her soul self for the first time. She screams out in despair as her soul self manifests a giant raven that erupts out into the sky; large enough to be seen across Azarath.

**Raven**: (Narrating) In order to protect me from Trigon's influence the priests neglected to tell me about the prophecy until I was older, but after I obtained my dark magic from him the attempts to keep us separated were only in vein. After that night I spent every waking hour of my life learning to control my new powers.

Azar is teaching Raven why she needs to control her emotions.

**Azar**: What you posses Raven is an ancient form of dark magic, this dark aura you produce is called your soul self. This is a very powerful yet very dangerous kind of magic, it is controlled by your emotions, if you can't control yourself then you could lose complete control over your powers.

**Young Raven**: But how?

**Azar**: Well, I find the best way is to meditate. Here sit with me like this.

Raven and Azar sit cross legged.

**Azar**: Now Just close your eyes, take a deep breath and repeat after me.

**Together**: Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos.

**Raven**: (Narrating) Years pasted as I honed my skills, but the prophecy continued to plague my mind; I couldn't rest knowing that every day was another second closer to the end. I fought tooth and nail against Azar about trying to fight against Trigon, Azar refused to use violence, as it was always the way of Azarath. My mother was the only person I could turn to for help.

Arella is teaching Raven about earth at a desk covered with books.

**Young Raven**: Mother, if no one in Azarath can fight Trigon, can someone outside of Azarath fight him.

**Arella**: They would have to be very strong, child.

**Young Raven**: Is there anyone who is that strong?

**Arella**: Well... before I left earth I remember hearing legends of a man that powerful.

**Young Raven**: Really, who?!

Arella pulls out a piece of paper and begins drawing.

**Arella**: They said he was from another planet, but he looked just like us. People said he travelled trillions of miles only to help us, but most of all, they said he was invincible.

Arella finishes drawing and shows Raven a picture of Superman's emblem.

**Arella**: They called him Superman.

**Raven**: (Narrating) After that day, I knew what I had to do. I searched the great library for a book of spells and I found a way to travel to earth. I decided to go behind the temples back in order to warn Superman, but I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to my Mother one last time.

**Young Raven**: I'm sorry Mother, but I'm afraid I can't stand idly by anymore, I'm leaving for earth.

**Arella**: I know... I've known for a long time now, Raven. Just remember that whatever happens, there will always be a home for you in Azarath.

**Raven**: (Narrating) My Mother then hugged me for the first and last time. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying as I travelled to earth. When I arrived I saw that earth wasn't what it was cracked up to be.

Exterior: Jump City, flashback, night.

After teleporting into an alley way Raven walks up to a guy on the street.

**Young Raven**: Pardon me sir, do you know where I can find Superman?

**Stranger**:(Sarcastic) Look up in the sky.

Raven looks up in confusion. The stranger snickers as he walks away.

**Stranger**: Dumb ass.

**Raven**: (Narrating) Just then I could sense danger for the first time in years, so I followed my gut.

Raven runs off down the street.

Cut to: An apartment fire, fire trucks are drastically trying to put out the blaze. The last of the firefighters exit the building and approach the fire chief.

**Fire Chief**: Is everyone out?!

**Firefighter**: We couldn't get to the top floor, the fire's out of control, the whole building is coming down!

A woman and her daughter are trapped in the top floor apartment; they scream from a window at the firefighters below.

**Woman**: Please! Help!

**Fire Chief**: Dear god, move one of the trucks, get a ladder at that window now damn it!

Just then Raven flies up to the window and helps the two on to a platform made from her soul self.

**Young Raven**: Don't be afraid, get on.

**Girl**: Wait, we need to help mittens.

Raven sees the cat trapped behind a wall of flames, she casts an orb of magic around it and safely pulls it out of the fire and into the arms of the little girl. Just as they all float back to the ground the building collapses, the firefighters cheer after another successful rescue. Beyond grateful, the woman shakes Raven's hand.

**Woman**: I can't thank you enough.

The little girl suddenly hugs Raven.

**Girl**: Thanks for saving my kitty.

**Young Raven**: I...ugh...

The firefighters radio goes off.

**Radio**: Units be advised, we have superhuman activity in the downtown area.

**Young Raven**: Superhuman?

**Firefighter**: Sounds like another mess for us to clean up.

**Fire Chief**: God, more super heroes, they're sprouting up like wildfire. Speaking of superheroes, where did that freaky girl go?

He looks around but Raven is long gone.

**Raven**: (Narrating) The first thing that went through my mind was; if I was looking for a "superman" than a group of superhumans should be twice as strong. That was when I found you guys fighting Starfire...

Exterior: Camp grounds, present day, day.

**Raven**: I have to admit, I was reluctant to join up with you guys, we didn't really see eye to eye yet, but over time I abandoned my pursuit for Superman; I felt with our combined strength we could take anyone on.

**Cyborg**: Damn right girl.

Cyborg and Raven fist bump.

**Robin**: I still don't understand, Raven, we defeated your father, why are you still so uneasy?

**Raven**: Because Robin, if I lose all control... will you be able to stop "me"?

**Robin**: But, Raven...

**Raven**: I can't talk about it anymore, I need to meditate.

Raven gets up and leaves the picnic table.

**Beast Boy**: I guess some things just never change.

Exterior: Wilderness, day

Raven is meditating alone on a cliff over looking a river and vast wilderness. The camera pans up into the sky as she chants.

**Raven**: Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos.

Interior: Titans tower, day.

Kid Flash is reading from a list of chores.

**Kid Flash**: Do the laundry? No, don't want to do that. Clean the bathroom? Nope, not that one. Fix the TV? Just did that one. Ah-ha perfect.

Exterior: Titans island, outside the tower, day.

Kid Flash exits the front door of the tower carrying a watering can.

**Kid Flash**: Water Starfire's flowers, sounds easy enough.

As he walks toward the garden he whistles a little tune, then he sees something so amazing it leaves his mouth wide open for a second.

**Kid Flash**: Well I'll be.

He looks upon Silkie's grave and sees a single flower rise above the soil; it's pedals were made of the finest silk and it had the most unique shape.

**Kid Flash**: That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

To be continued...

* * *

><p>The Titans return in... "Origin Story Part 4: Cyborg"<p>

Author's note to the readers:

I Demand more reveiws! What do you like about my writing, what do you want to see in my next chapters? I want to know.


	7. Origin Story Part 4: Cyborg

Teen Titans: Season Six, Episode 7.

"Origin Story Part 4: Cyborg"

* * *

><p>Exterior: Jump City Streets.<p>

Cyborg is driving the T-car and looking like a bad-ass pimp while doing it, he's driving in a montage to the song "Sy Borg" by Frank Zappa(it's a real song, check it out). He drives through the city, passers-by recognize his car, smile and wave.

**Frank Zappa**: (Singing) Cyyyyyborg,

Gimme that, Gimme that,

Cy-y-y-y-borg,

Gimme that,

Give me de chromium leg...

Just like a car commercial, the montage plays stylish shots of Cyborg driving the T-car through a neon lit city, a cliff in Europe and a highway in the desert.

**Frank Zappa**: (Singing) I beg, Cyyyborg,

Gimme that, Gimme that,

Cy-y-y-y-borg,

Gimme that,

Give me de chromium leg...

Interior: Titans Tower garage, day.

The montage cuts to Cyborg working on the T-car's engine.

**Frank Zappa**: (Singing) Little wires, pliers, tires.

They turn me on,

Maybe I'm crazy,

Maybe I'm crazy,

Maybe I'm crazy,

Mon...

Then the montage changes to Cyborg taking the T-Car on dates and romancing his baby. He begins to kiss and rub his car erotically.

**Beast Boy**: (in the background) Cyborg, hey Cyborg? Yo, Cy!?

**Frank Zappa**: Gee Cy...

**Beast Boy**: CY!

Cyborg goes from making out with his car to awaking in a hammock on a warm summers day.

Exterior: Campgrounds, day.

**Beast Boy**: Come on Cy, the weather's amazing, you can't sleep all day.

**Cyborg**: (Yawn) I wasn't sleeping, I was just resting my eyes.

**Beast Boy**: So you snore when you rest your eyes?

**Cyborg**: Alright smart ass, why did you wake me up?

**Beast Boy**: We we're all gonna go to the lake for a swim.

**Cyborg**: Sounds fun, I'm in.

**Beast Boy**: (Snicker) Did you remember your swim suit?

**Cyborg**: (Sarcastic) Good one Beast Boy, that one's just as funny as the last time I heard it.

Suddenly an emergency signal goes off in Cyborg's arm, he quickly inspects his sensors.

**Cyborg**: Ah crap!

**Beast Boy**: What's wrong?!

**Cyborg**: I can't believe I could do something so stupid!

**Beast Boy:** What dude?!

**Cyborg**: I forgot to re-charge my batteries before we left the Tower.

**Beast Boy**: Does that mean we have to go back?

**Cyborg**: No, I can just syphon some power from the T-Car, but that could take all day, so you guys can all go without me.

**Beast Boy**: Alright, I'll tell'em man.

As Beast Boy wanders over to the lake Cyborg heads for the T-Car.

**Cyborg**: (to himself) Did I have a sexy dream about my car? Man, I need a girlfriend.

Theme Song.

Cyborg goes into the T-Car's trunk and pulls out a pair of jumper cables. He opens the car's hood and attaches the the cables to the battery, he then opens a small latch on his chest and ejects another battery, which he connects to the cables. Just then Raven walks by.

**Cyborg**: Oh hey Rae, how did your meditation go?

**Raven**: It could have been better, how was your nap?

**Cyborg**: How did you know I was taking a nap?

**Raven**: I could hear you snoring a mile away. So where is everyone?

**Cyborg**: Oh they all went swimming, I have to re-charge instead.

Cyborg then sits in the driver's seat and tries to start the engine.

**Raven**: Do you need help with that?

**Cyborg**: No, I got this, go on and have fun.

**Raven**: Okay, but if you need any help, just ask.

**Cyborg**: Mmm Hmm.

As Raven heads for the lake Cyborg starts given the car some juice.

Exterior: The lake, day.

Robin is swimming laps in the lake for his daily exercise, on shore Beast Boy sees that Robin arrived at the lake first. Beast Boy then thinks in his mind of a hilarious prank as he snickers to himself, he sneaks into the water when Robin isn't looking and morphs into a shark. Robin stops swimming as he catches his breath.

**Robin**: Alright fifty laps, I guess I can call it a day.

Beast Boy jumps out of the water as a shark at Robin, terrified, his first reaction is to punch Beast Boy right in the nose. Beast Boy comes up out of the water in human form with a gushing bloody nose.

**Beast Boy**: Jesus Dude, I think you broke my nose, why did you hit me so hard?

**Robin:** Sorry, it was just a natural reaction.

**Beast Boy**: Dude you...can't...whoa!

**Robin**: What?

**Beast Boy**: Look for yourself!

Cut to:

Starfire arrives at the beach in a skimpy, way to revealing bikini.

**Starfire**: Greetings Robin, do you like my swimming attire?

Robin looks at Starfire with stars in his eyes.

**Robin**: It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

Beast Boy stares at Starfire with drool rolling down his chin while blood still drips from his nose.

**Starfire**: Beast Boy, you're bleeding, are you injured?

**Beast Boy**: No, you're fine...I mean, I'm fine.

Robin punches Beast Boy in the arm, just then Raven shows up.

**Raven**: Wow, Starfire, you never learned about modesty, did you?

**Starfire**: Please Raven, what is this "modesty" you speak of?

**Raven**: Modesty is...

**Beast Boy**: For the love of god, don't tell her.

**Raven**: Never mind, I'll tell you later.

Starfire lies a towel down on the sand and Raven opens a beach umbrella and lawn chair. Starfire begins to apply sunscreen lotion while Raven reads a book.

**Starfire**: Could one of you boys help me put sunscreen on my back.

Robin and Beast Boy are both chest deep in the water.

**Robin**: Umm... I can't get out of water...just yet.

**Beast Boy**: Yeah, ditto.

**Starfire**: But I can't reach.

**Beast Boy**: Come on man, she's your girlfriend.

**Raven**: (Sigh) Screw it, I'll do it.

As Raven rubs lotion on Starfire's back, Beast Boy and Robin both drool as they stare onward.

**Starfire**: Umm, what's wrong with their faces?

**Raven**: Oh, that's common with men on this planet, I'll teach you about that later too.

Raven uses her powers and causes a tidal wave to drag the boys out of the water. The two girls laugh at how dumb the boys look after the wave knocked them around like nothing.

Exterior: Campgrounds, day.

Cyborg is still trying to finish powering his internal battery.

**Cyborg**: (Sigh) Man, I wish I could be having a good time, no, instead I'm stuck here, dealing with this.

Exterior: The lake, day.

A montage plays of the Titans having the times of their lives at the beach.

Cut to: Cyborg again.

**Cyborg**: God, this is going to take all day.

Cut to: Titans again.

Time has past as the sun begins to set.

Cut to: Cyborg again.

**Cyborg**: Why do I have to deal with this, I didn't ask for this, nobody deserves this, so I shouldn't have to take this bull.

Angry, Cyborg pulls off the cables and aims his cannon at the car.

**Starfire**: Friend, no!

The other Titans show up just in time before Cyborg can do something stupid, Starfire flies between Cyborg and the car.

**Starfire**: Why would you destroy your precious metal baby?!

**Cyborg**: I..I...Ugh... I don't know...I just got pissed off.

**Raven**: What pissed you off enough to destroy your prized possession?

**Cyborg**: You wouldn't understand, It's my problem, just... just let me go cool off, okay.

Cyborg wanders off into the forest and doesn't look back, Starfire goes to talk to him but Robin places his hand on her shoulder.

**Starfire**: But...

**Robin**: He knows what he's doing Starfire, he just wants to let off some steam.

Exterior: Deep within the woods, dusk.

Cyborg is aiming his Sonic Cannon at a group of trees in the forest, he shoots each tree down shot by shot, his cannon smokes after he fires.

**Cyborg**: It's good to know my body's at least good for something.

Cyborg punches a hole through the centre of a tree and then kicks another tree down with only one blow. He then stumbles across a stump in the woods

**Cyborg**: Look at this stump, I think it would look better much better...

Cyborg up roots the tree stump straight from the ground, lifts it over his head and throws it yards and meters away from him.

**Cyborg**: Over there!

Exterior: Campgrounds, dusk.

The other Titans are starting a fire as Cyborg returns.

**Robin**: Feeling better.

**Cyborg**: Much better.

Cyborg pulls up a chair by the fire with the others.

**Raven**: Do you know what got you so mad?

**Cyborg**: The same thing that always anger's me, "Me".

The Titans have puzzled looks on their faces.

**Beast Boy**: What?

**Cyborg**: My body, my parts, all of my limitations and differences, sometimes it can really get to me. The worst part is, the only person I could talk to about it, is dead.

**Robin**: You're talking about your Father, aren't you.

Cyborg only nods to answer.

**Robin**: It's been almost six years Cy, you can't keep running from your problems.

**Starfire**: Maybe it's time you tell us the whole story, Cyborg.

**Raven**: Trust it from someone who isn't allowed to have feelings, you will feel a lot better.

**Cyborg**: I guess you're right, I guess I kept this to myself for so long, cause I could never find a good time to just tell anyone.

**Beast Boy**: Now's a good time.

**Cyborg**: Yeah, well, I guess it started only started a few years ago, so I still remember it so vividly, like it was yesterday.

Flashbacks show visions of Cyborg's life while he narrates.

Exterior: Jump City high school, football field, flashback, day.

Victor Stone prepares for another drill during football practice.

**Cyborg**: (Narrating) I remember before my accident I was the coolest guy in world; I was a star athlete, I had a hot girlfriend, I had a million friends and I had a huge growth spurt all when I was only fifteen years old. Yep, I was on top of the world.

The play starts, the quarterback snaps back and looks for someone to pass to. Vic Stone sprints past everyone at full speed.

**Vic**: I'm open!

Just before the quarterback passes to Victor he is tackled just as he throws the ball; causing the ball to soar even farther than intended.

**Vic**: I got it, I got it.

Victor keeps running as the ball starts to return to the earth, he dives at the last possible second and catches the ball in the end zone, scoring the touchdown. Vic gets up, spikes the ball and does an end zone dance as his team mates cheer.

**Vic**: Booyah!

**Coach**: Jesus Stone, if you play as well as you gloat you can get into any College of your choice.

**Vic**: That's the idea, coach.

**Coach**: Wow, such drive, your parents should be very proud, son.

**Vic**: Thanks coach.

**Coach**: Alright, all of you hit the showers and get some sleep tonight, we got a big game tomorrow, no excuses.

**Cyborg**: (Narrating) The problem was my parents weren't proud of my performance, they didn't care about sports at all, you see my folks were scientists, they use to work over at STAR labs downtown.

Interior: STAR labs, flashback, day.

Victor's Father, Silas Stone and his wife Elinor are trying to convince Lex Luthor to fund the Jump City branch of STAR labs. The three enter the lab as Silas is talking.

**Silas**: You have to see my latest work Mr. Luthor, this discovery could revolutionize everything humans know about the universe.

**Lex**: Well Dr. Stone, if you want me to put almost a billion dollars of my money into your lab, I expect it to do just that. So what do you have to show me.

**Silas**: Well I won't bore with all the science and technical details, so let me give you a quick demonstration.

**Lex**: Dr. Stone, science and technical details are my bread and butter, but I do love a man who knows how to get to the point, go ahead.

Silas grabs a piece of paper off the table and draws a line across it.

**Silas**: Okay, so humans can only travel from point "A" to point "B", it's the same in space as it is on earth. What my machine does is it charges the ions in dark matter, once the dark matter is charged...

He bends the paper into a circle and touches the two sides of the edges.

**Silas**: All of physics can be bent to your will, making point "A" and point "B" the same place.

**Lex**: So you're telling me, you've made some sort of teleporter?

**Silas**: That is indeed what I have done, but this is where I need your help sir. Elinor dear, could you hit the switch.

Elinor flips a switch and the machine turns on, a small portal begins to appear.

**Silas**: This lab needs it's own power grid, the power were getting from the city is only enough to create these mini portals.

Silas crumples up the piece of paper into a ball and then throws it in to the portal.

**Silas**: With your investment I can master this technology, and instant travel can be possible.

**Lex**: You definitely caught my attention Silas, I'll give you all the funding you need but I want to see a lot of progress in this project. I'll have my men whip up the generator you need and deliver it to you tomorrow, how does that sound?

Silas shakes Luthor's hand gratefully.

**Silas**: Oh, thank you Mr. Luthor, your help means the world to us.

**Elinor**: Thank you, sir.

**Lex**: It was a pleasure meeting you both, now if you don't mind, I have many more meetings to get to this afternoon.

Lex heads for the exit of the lab, just then he bumps into Victor as he enters.

**Victor**: Don't I know you?

Lex lights a cigar while he talks.

**Lex**: If you don't know me now, you will soon.

Lex passes Vic and leaves the lab.

**Elinor**: I don't know why you're trying to sell him on the teleporter, we haven't even figured out how to use it properly. Why didn't you tell him about the cybernetics program?

**Silas:** Because Eli, he would've just figured out a way to weaponize it, then we'd have a cyborg fighting Superman.

**Vic**: Hey Mom, hey Dad.

**Elinor**: How was school today Victor?

**Vic**: Good.

**Silas**: Then why did I get a call from your teacher today?

**Vic**: Dad I can explain...

**Silas**: Victor, you're failing physics and biology, how do you plan on getting into a good school with piss poor grades like these.

**Vic**: My coach said that if I keep training I could get a scholarship into any school I want.

**Silas**: Son, you can't put all your eggs into one basket. What if you got hurt and you couldn't ever play again, then what would you do for a career.

**Vic**: I...I don't know, I would figure it out if it happened!

**Silas**: You need to re-evaluate your priorities, son, you can't just flush your education down the toilet, you need to think about your future.

**Vic**: Oh I can see my future, and you know what? You're not in it!

Victor storms off.

**Elinor**: Victor where are you going?!

**Vic**: I don't need a ride, I'm walking home.

Victor walks out the door, Elinor goes to stop him but is halted by Silas saying...

**Silas**: No, just let him go, just let him go.

Exterior: Jump City streets, flashback, raining, dusk.

Victor walks down the street, just then it begins to rain and he put's on his hood.

**Cyborg**: (Narrating) When I got home that night I didn't say a word to my parents, and they didn't say anything back either.

Interior: Stone family house, flashback, morning.

Victor heads for the door to go to school and avoid confronting his father but is stopped by his parents in the kitchen.

**Elinor**: You're leaving now, don't you want any breakfast?

**Vic**: I guess I can spare a second on that.

Victor sits down to the table while his Father reads the paper, he stops reading to talk to Victor.

**Silas:** Victor, your Mother and I will need your help on our experiment, I need you to be at the lab right after school today.

**Vic**: But Dad I can't, I got a huge game today, Coach said...

**Silas**: Son, our careers are on the line, I'm sure that's much more important than some stupid football game.

**Vic**: You know what, screw this, I'm not gonna support you if you're not gonna support me!

Before he could finish his food Victor storms off again.

**Silas**: Victor!

Interior: STAR Labs, flashback, day.

Silas and Elinor turn on all the computers and machinery while Luthor's men setup the needed upgrades. One of Luthor's men approach the Stones with a TV on wheels, the TV turns on and the screen reveals Lex.

**Lex**: Sorry I couldn't be here in person Dr. Stone, but you know, time is money. So how are things coming along.

**Silas**: It's coming together quite nicely Sir, your men made quick work of the modifications.

**Lex**: That's good to hear, I'll return when you're ready to proceed with the demonstration.

The screen shuts off.

**Elinor**: He's right you know.

**Silas**: What?

**Elinor:** Victor, he's right, you've never supported him.

**Silas**: Oh Elinor don't be so dramatic.

**Elinor**: Think about it, you've never supported him, you've never been to one of his games or practices, I signed his permission slip for God sake. Just tell me Silas, why are you so hard on him?

**Silas**: Because Elinor, you remember the neighbourhood we grew up in. We both worked really hard to escape the ghetto, and I don't want all that to go to waste. If Victor loses his scholarship he'll end up right in the place I worked so hard to leave.

**Elinor**: That's why Vic is so angry.

**Silas**: Huh?

**Elinor**: He knows you don't believe in him, I know Victor is smart young man that can do anything he puts his mind on. He just doesn't have the time to help us and have perfect grades, an active social life, and be the most valued player on his team.

**Silas**: Really, he's the MVP?

**Elinor**: Yes, you would know that if you went to any of his games.

**Silas**: You went...

**Elinor**: I went every chance I could, you said you were to busy working overtime.

**Silas**: I guess I didn't realize how hard Victor was being pushed already.

**Elinor**: You shouldn't stress over his future. I'm sure he'll do great things, he is your son.

**Silas**: You know...Your right Elinor, I'm sure he'll do great things, no matter what he does.

Exterior: Jump City High school, football field, flashback, raining, night.

It's 4th quarter of the game and the score is tied, Victor's team is only a dozen yards from the end zone. The quarterback does a quick short pass to Vic and he crashes into a line of opposing players, he bulldozes through the players, slowly struggling just to move a couple of feet. Other players begin to pile on him and he finally drops to his knees, extending his arm he reaches out and plants the ball in the end zone just as the timer runs out. The crowd surges with excitement and applause as Victor is carried off by the team, victorious.

Interior: STAR Labs, flashback, night.

One of Luthor's men approaches the Stones as their working.

**Henchman**: We've finished our altercations, the device should be operational now.

**Silas**: The sensors are all reading normally, you can tell Luthor we'll be starting the experiment soon.

A Henchman fetches the TV and turns it on.

**Lex**: Alright Dr. Stone let's see what your project can do, and could you make it quick I have a dinar date in twenty minutes.

**Silas**: Well after we open this portal we're gonna send in this probe drone to determine if the environment is habitable or not, and then we'll try to figure out where the portal is opening to.

**Lex**: Yes Yes, I don't have all day.

Silas activates the machine and a huge portal opens. Elinor turns the drone on and it floats over to the portal's entrance. Just before the drone could enter the wormhole a strange goo floods through into the room.

**Silas**: Jesus Christ NO!

The goo turns out to be a creature with a mind of its own, Luthor's men are absorbed into the creature as they try to fight it off.

**Lex**: What the hell is going on, do something Stone!

**Silas**: I can't close the portal with that thing in the room.

**Lex**: Well it's your problem now...

Lex just turns off his TV and pretends like nothing happened.

Interior: Lex's office, flashback, night.

Lex's date peers into Lex's office.

**Lex's date**: Lex, are you okay, you're sweating?

**Lex**: Oh it's nothing, just another cut throat business deal. Ready to go?

Interior: STAR Labs, flashback, night.

The Goo monster oozes out and spreads all across the room, Luthor's men begin running in fear only to get caught in the creature's goo. Just then Victor enters the lab and is utterly shocked by what he sees, his mother is caught in the monster's goo.

**Vic**: Mom!

**Silas**: Vic, save your Mother, I'll try and close the portal!

Victor runs into action and grabs his Mother's hand, the monster pulls her into the goo by her feet.

**Elinor**: Victor!

**Vic**: I got you, just don't let go!

Victor pulls with all his might but his Mother is still sucked into the goo, he refuses to let go of her hand as he's also absorbed by the creature.

**Victor:** NO, NO I (Screams of terror)!

**Cyborg**: (Narrating) Nobody ever knew what is was, where it came from, why it attacked or even why it stopped when it did, but it stopped at just the right time.

The blob monster retreats back into the portal while Silas shuts the machine down. He then approaches his son with a look of terror in his eyes.

**Cyborg**: (Narrating) There wasn't any sign of other survivors, and there was little left of me. After that, there was darkness, all I could remember was darkness. I awoke months later, I was scared because when I woke up, I wasn't in the hospital.

**Vic**: What...where?

**Silas**: Victor, son, try to relax you've been in an accident.

**Vic**: Dad?

**Cyborg**: (Narrating) It felt so surreal, like I wasn't in my own body, my dad told me what happened, I could vaguely remember, like it was all a dream.

**Silas**: You were seconds away from death but I was able to connect you to life support, the creature took most your limbs and damaged some of your organs; including parts of your brain. But I was able to replace most of...

**Vic**: Let me see.

**Silas**: Just stay calm, son.

**Vic**: Let me see!

Silas hands Victor a mirror and he is horrified by what he sees.

**Vic**: Wh..what...why.

**Silas**: Son.

**Vic**: Why...why, why won't you just let me die. Why won't you let me die!

**Cyborg**: (Narrating) I didn't take the news very well, neither did everyone else. My coach refused to let me play, he said I was a threat to the other players. My girlfriends parents forced her to break-up with me, and I wasn't very sociable with my friends after my Mother's funeral. My Mother left me some money in her will, I used the cash to rent out an apartment, I didn't want to live with my Father after he turned me into one of his science experiments. I felt so lost, everything I ever loved was ripped right out from under me. I felt so lost, until it found me.

Exterior: Jump City streets, flashback, night.

**Stranger**: Run!

People run as cars are being thrown and explosions are heard in the distance. Vic runs head first for the action only to catch a bus at the last second.

**Vic**: Who's out here messing up my neighbourhood!

**Cyborg**: (Narrating) That was when I met you guys, and I found my new place in life, my place in the Titans.

Interior: Vic's apartment, flashback, night.

The early Titans are holding a meeting in Cyborg's living room, Beast Boy is reading a newspaper.

**Beast Boy**: What do you think their gonna do with that space ship thingy on that island?

**Raven**: They'll probably tear it down, the thing is an eyesore.

**Robin**: If we're going to be an effective team we need a proper HQ, by the next meeting we need some ideas for a permanent meeting place. I guess that concludes our meeting.

**Young Cyborg**: Alright everybody, you don't have to go home but you can't stay here, I'm heading to bed.

The other Titans leave as Cyborg heads to his room, suddenly he hears a knock on the door.

**Young Cyborg**: What, did one of you forget something?

He opens the door and sees his Father.

**Silas**: Hello Victor.

**Young Cyborg**: Why are you here?

**Silas**: I just want to talk.

**Young Cyborg**: I live here so I don't have to talk to you.

**Silas**: Son?!

He then closes the door in his Father's face, Silas leaves depressed, a tear comes to his eye.

**Silas**: (Sigh) How am I supposed to tell him I have cancer.

Exterior: Jump City Streets, flashback, day.

The Titans receive a bizarre transmission on their communicators after quickly defeating Cinderblock.

**Starfire**: What does it say?

**Robin**: it's only coordinates.

**Young Cyborg**: My map says that's...Jump City island.

**Robin**: Titans go!

They head for the island in the bay, The Titans are astonished to find a giant building honouring them.

**Raven**: well I guess it's obvious what were looking for.

The Titans touch down on the island.

**Beast Boy:** How did they hide this for so long?

**Raven**: A giant tarp, apparently?

**Young Cyborg**: It doesn't matter how they hid it, it's about who made it and why.

He charges his sonic cannon.

**Young Cyborg**: And it's our job to find out.

Interior: Tower living room, flashback, day.

The Titans enter the room but only one of them is surprised instead of confused.

**Young Cyborg**: Dad?!

**Silas**: Hello Son. What do you think?

**Young Cyborg**: Did you build this place, why, is this some sort of apology for turning me into a freak?

**Silas**: No, ever since the accident you seemed so angry and bitter, but when I saw you with your friends I saw that you were actually happy for the first time in a long time, I like these people son, I feel you really belong with them, so I built you a headquarters, but really, I built you a home.

**Young Cyborg**: You can't just buy my love like this Dad, I told you I never wanted to see you again.

**Silas**: Please son...

**Raven**: Cyborg, I can sense something in your Father's soul, he has something urgent he needs to tell you.

**Young Cyborg**: Then what is it Dad?

**Silas**: I built this tower because I wanted to show you how much I cared about you, before it was too late.

**Young Cyborg**: What do you mean "too late"?

**Silas**: (Sigh) About a year ago I was diagnosed with cancer, I didn't even tell your Mother. We didn't have the money for the treatment, so I tried to get Lex Corp to fund our projects, Lex cut and ran as soon as the experiment failed. I lost all the money for the funding but I couldn't lose you son, I spent all night and day for months grafting the Lab's Cybernetics to your body. Almost a year after the accident Lex offered me a cheque as an apology for the death of your Mother, after I had to sign a contract stating Lex Corp wasn't at fault. I was given more than enough for treatment but it was already too late, so I used the money to build you this tower.

**Young Cyborg**: Oh...God Dad...I'm so sorry.

He hugs his Father.

**Young Cyborg**: I'm sorry for everything I said.

**Cyborg**: (Narrating) You guy's probably remember I took a few months off from the Titans, I spent everyday with my Dad, he taught me everything he knew, and we spent hours catching up on lost time.

The song "Cat's in the Cradle" by Harry Chapin plays during a montage of Cyborg catching up with his Father.

Exterior: Campgrounds, present day, night.

**Cyborg**: After the funeral I needed something to take my mind off of it all, so I joined back up with you guys...Now...I hope that answered all of the questions about me, but now I have a question for you?

The Titans all look confused.

**Cyborg**: Who's hungry? I'm making Cyborg's chili surprise, the surprise is bacon!

**Other Titans**: Mmmm.

**Beast Boy**: Ugh no thanks.

Cyborg begins to setup the camping stove as the camera pans up to the sky.

**Beast Boy**: Actually I got another question?

**Cyborg**: Alright shoot.

**Beast Boy**: How do you go to the bathroom?

**Cyborg**: Maybe another time, dude.

To be continued...

* * *

><p>The Titans return in... "Origin Story Part 5: Starfire"<p>

Author's note to the readers:

I Demand more reveiws! What do you like about my writing, what do you want to see in my next chapters? I want to know.


	8. Origin Story Part 5: Starfire

Teen Titans: Season Six, Episode 8.

"Origin Story Part 5: Starfire"

* * *

><p>Authors note: Now with new ending!<p>

* * *

><p>Interior: Titans Tower, night.<p>

Kid Flash is playing a bullet hell type video game (you know what I mean, something like R-Type.) He flies and battles his ship through waves and waves of enemy fire, just barely dodging all their bullets.

**Kid Flash**: Come on, come on. No, no, no. Wait...yes, I finally did it, I made it to the Final Boss.

The Final Boss comes scrolling into the shot filling more than half of the screen, the boss is an alien space ship that looks like a futuristic floating city equipped with giant plasma cannons.

**Kid Flash**: Whoa, it's even cooler than I imagined.

Just as the giant ship powers its cannon's a distress signal goes off, causing the screen to flash red with an exclamation mark.

**Kid Flash**: (Angry sigh) You could not pick a worse time.

Kid Flash b-lines for the computer console and begins typing away.

**Kid Flash**: Alright, just track the signal, mark the area on GPS and...Bingo.

In the amount of time it took him to say Bingo, he was out of the tower and heading for the city; travelling at a speed so fast he could glide over the water.

Exterior: Jump City, outside the bank, day.

Cinderblock is exiting the bank with several hockey bags full cash in both hands. Just then Kid Flash appears in front of him.

**Kid Flash**: You're not going to tell me who the money's for, are you?

Cinderblock throws the cash behind him and goes to smash Kid Flash, he raises his giant concrete fist and swings, only hitting the ground. Confused, he looks all around and finds Kid Flash a few feet away.

**Kid Flash**: Hey man.

Cinderblock continues to smash the ground around him, only to miss Kid Flash each time.

**Kid Flash**: (SMASH) Maybe you noticed. (SMASH) That I can move. (SMASH) Really, really fast. (SMASH) But guess what? (SMASH).

Suddenly the ground around Cinderblock cracks and collapses underneath his weight and he falls in a dark sewer tunnel.

**Kid Flash**: I think fast too.

Cinderblock struggles to get up, just then the dark tunnel begins to light up and he realizes that the tunnel wasn't a sewage tunnel. A subway train slams into Cinderblock at full speed as Kid Flash looks at his watch.

**Kid Flash**: The empty eight o'clock, returning to the station right on time.

Kid Flash turns around and sees a squad of police cars heading his way with sirens on.

**Kid Flash**: Wow, three minutes, the cops are slow in this town.

He dashed back to the tower as fast as he could to finish playing his game.

Interior: Titans Tower living room, day.

**Kid Flash**: Okay, where were we.

He un-pauses his game and starts playing again, only to be interrupted again by another distress signal.

**Kid Flash**: You got to be friggin' kidding me, I just got back. (sigh)

Exterior: Jump City streets, day.

Overload is terrorizing the streets of Downtown Jump City, he surges electricity in to everything with power, causing things to explode. He blows up a huge neon sign, multiple traffic lights, dozens of car radios and headlights and a store front display of televisions. The citizens all run in fear as he continues his path of destruction, he finds a Mother holding her child, hiding underneath a car and flips the car out of the way. The Woman shields her child from the menacing villain, but before Overload could attack the woman and her child both disappear. Overload searches around confused until Kid Flash decided to make himself noticed.

**Kid Flash**: Heads up!

Overload turns as Kid Flash kicks a fire hydrant out of the ground and at him. The metal hydrant flies up and hits Overload in the face, but hardly even stuns him as he turns and heads for him. Water shoots from the ground where the hydrant had been, Kid Flash covers his foot over half of the pipe causing the water to spray across and all over Overload; shrinking him back down to a computer chip.

**Kid Flash**: Man, good thing I read up on these guys weaknesses, that could of actually been hard.

Kid Flash bolts back to the tower as fast as he can, he blasts past the Mother and her child.

**Child**: Thanks Flash!

**Mother**: Yeah, thanks kid.

**Kid Flash**: (to himself) Close enough I guess, I am new in town.

Interior: Titans Tower living room, day.

As soon as the doors to the living room open the siren goes off.

**Kid Flash**: Damn it!

Exterior: Outskirts of Jump City, near the nuclear power plant, day.

Plasmus is heading for the power plant as an entire squadron of police stand in his path, Kid Flash stops to assist the police.

**Kid Flash**: Hey, you guys need a hand.

**Cop**: Yeah, if that thing reaches the nuclear waste it could quadruple in size.

**Kid Flash**: Alright, stand back, I got an idea.

He stands in front of Plasmus and spins his arms at super sonic speeds; causing him to create two powerful cyclones. The cyclones cause Plasmus's muck to fly and flop all over the place, effectively making Plasmus smaller and smaller. Kid Flash struggles to keep his arms spinning at such a high speed, eventually he stops to catch his breath. Plasmus, now a fraction of his former self, begins to re-materialize and as all his muck comes crawling back to him.

**Kid Flash**: (Exhausted) Oh come on, I thought that would work! Okay time for plan B.

Kid Flash jets off, leaving the cops all confused.

**Cop**: Hey where are you going?

He heads for the Tower, he's so deprived of energy he almost trips while running over the water.

Interior: Titans Tower, day.

Kid Flash enters the living room sweating and out of breathe.

**Kid Flash**: Okay, first I need some food for energy.

Like lightning he eats the contents of the fridge in merely seconds.

**Kid Flash**: Now back to plan B.

He rockets through the Tower to Robin's room, he grabs a handful of Robin's disc grenades and a pillow case as heads back out the door.

Exterior: Power plant, day.

Plasmus is raging through the police cars and vans as the cops open fire.

**Cop**: Seriously, what kind of superhero runs from a fight like that.

**Cop #2**: Wait, look!

Kid Flash is seen boosting in from far away.

**Kid Flash**: Concentrate, concentrate, just vibrate at the right frequency, and...

He runs at Plasmus with a pillow case full of explosives and jumps at him at full speed. Suddenly he vibrates so fast that his molecules are able to pass right through Plasmus as he leaves the charged explosives inside his chest. Kid Flash dives out of Plasmus with just enough time as he explodes, purple muck rains from the sky as the police find an unconscious Plasmus in his human form.

**Kid Flash**: Yeah, sorry about the mess, (talking very fast) I can't stay, bye.

Kid Flash heads back for the tower at the speed of sound while the police are left with the mess.

**Cop**: Jeez, kids these days.

Interior: Titans Tower living room, day.

**Kid Flash**: Finally, maybe I can actually play my game.

He sits down and begins to play, in less than ten seconds he dies.

**Game**: Game over!

A vein on the side of his head begins to throb and pulse as he tries to contain his anger.

**Kid Flash**: Son of a...

An exterior shot of the Tower is shown as a muffled enraged voice yells out.

Theme Song.

Interior: Classic muscle car, night.

A high school football player and cheerleader are out on a date.

**Beth**: Tim, are you sure we should be out here, it's getting pretty late, and the radio did have that report about that escaped mental patient.

**Tim**: I'm sure it will be fine babe, and besides, it's a beautiful night right?

**Beth**: (Uneasy) Yeah.

**Tim**: It isn't half as beautiful as you Beth.

**Beth**: Oh Tim.

Tim and Beth begin making out, Beth stops after hearing a scratching outside the car.

**Beth**: What was that?!

**Tim**: Babe, I'm sure it's nothing.

The couple continues to make out; Beth is frightened when the sound from earlier gets louder.

**Beth**: Tim, I think there's something out there?!

**Tim**: It's probably just some racoons fooling around, babe.

Beth and Tim kiss again, only to be interrupted by a sound so loud even Tim got scared.

**Beth**: TIM, Tim, Tim, please, let's just go!

**Tim**: God, what the hell is that?

Tim goes to exit the car to investigate but is stopped by Beth.

**Beth**: No Tim, don't go out there, let's just go, please!

**Tim**: Whoa Beth relax, I'm sure it's nothing, I'll only be two seconds.

Tim opens his car door, gets out and looks around the car. After finding nothing he walks around to the other side of the car.

**Beast Boy**: (Narrated) But what Tim saw, shook him to his very core.

**Cyborg**: (Narrated)Let me guess, the escaped lunatic's hook hand was jammed in the car's door handle?

Exterior: Campgrounds, night.

The Titans are sitting around the campfire while telling scary stories.

**Beast Boy**: How'd you know?

**Cyborg**: oh it's just the oldest story ever, everyone's heard it a million times.

**Starfire**: I have a story.

**Beast Boy**: Alright Cy, do you have a better story?

**Cyborg**: Umm Ahh

**Starfire**: Ohhhh please, please, I have a story

**Beast Boy**: That's what I thought, anyone else?

**Raven**: Don't look at me, my scary stories can put people in therapy.

**Starfire**: I HAVE A STORY TO TELL!

**Robin**: Umm, I believe Starfire has a story.

**Starfire**: Sorry friends, everyone got to tell stories of their past, but I just realized I've told you very little about my childhood. I thought now would be best?

**Robin:** Sounds like a great idea.

**Beast Boy**: Yeah, I know more about Tameranean cuisine then what your life was like before us.

**Starfire**: That is because my life was not a pleasant one; Tameran was at war for many years before I was born.

Flashbacks show visions of Tameran while she narrates.

**Starfire**: (Narrating) The mighty Citadel army ravaged the vegan star system; destroying all who didn't bow down to their empire. My parents king Myand'r and queen Luand'r were beloved by the people of Tameran, My Father was known for being a fair and just leader as well as a skilled warrior and general. My Mother was famously known as the most beautiful woman on Tameran, her face was seen all across the land. But even at a time of war the people of Tameran were excited to hear the coming of an heir to the throne. During a bloody battle in the capital city my Sister Blackfire was born princess Komand'r, only something was wrong?

Interior: Tameran royal palace, nursery, flashback, day.

Doctors discuss with the King and Queen about Komand'r.

**Myand'r**: What do you possibly mean, What could be wrong with my child!?

**Doctor**: I'm very sorry to inform you your majesty but... I'm afraid the princess is unable to absorb any solar power, we can't figure out why, we believe that she might have contracted some sort of disease during birth?

The doctor examines Blackfire.

**Doctor**: As you can see here, she has black hair, pale skin and her eyes are violet instead of green.

**Luand'r**: So she looks odd, she can still live an normal life.

**Doctor**: I'm sorry your majesty, but if Komand'r can't absorb solar rays she'll never be able to fly.

**Myand'r**: (Sigh) So my offspring will always be looked at as nothing but a cripple.

**Luand'r**: Don't say such a thing Myand'r, our daughter can still be a great leader.

Myand'r holds his wife tenderly.

**Myand'r**: Yes my dear, I share your compassion and optimism, but I fear the people of Tameran will not.

**Starfire**: (Narrating) Sadly my Father was correct, Tameran refused to accept a leader they deemed inferior and she was considered ineligible for the throne. A few years later my Father was able to force the Citadel empire out of Tameran, sending them back to their half the vegan star system. Tameran experienced great peace and happiness at this time, while the Citadel armies grew and grew. During this great time of peace I was born Koriand'r, and deemed the true princess of Tameran. The people were overjoyed by my birth, except my sister, her jealousy turned to envy, her envy into rage and then her rage was turned to hatred. My sister hated me because she felt all the privileges and honours that I was given were rightfully hers. As I grew up word grew across the galaxy that the Citadel were planning another war, my parents were afraid that the war would spread to Tameran, so they sent my sister and I to be trained by the Warlords of Okaara in order to defend ourselves and the Tameran royal family.

Interior: Young Starfire's room, flashback, night.

Young Starfire is talking to her nanny Galfore.

**Young Starfire**: But I don't want to go to Okaara, I want to stay here on Tameran with you.

**Galfore**: I'm sorry my little Bungorf, but the Warlords will teach you everything you need in order to be Queen, and I am needed back on the battlefield.

Blackfire enters the room.

**Young Blackfire**: Oh Galfore, I'm feeling peckish, go procure me some zorka berries.

**Galfore**: (Sigh) Yes Komand'r.

Galfore turns and whispers to Starfire.

**Galfore**: And the warlords will teach your sister some much needed discipline.

Young Starfire giggles while Galfore shares a chuckle.

Flashbacks show visions of Starfire and Blackfire's life on Okaara while Starfire narrates.

**Starfire**: (Narrating) The warlords were known as the strongest warriors in the the vegan system; their legendary battle techniques were known all around the universe, my sister and I were trained in many skills: hand to hand combat, weapons training, leadership and countless others. As a few years went by Blackfire began to excel during training, becoming the best student and an exceptional fighter.

Interior: Okaaran temple, flashback, day.

Blackfire and Starfire begin to spar in the Okaaran ceremonial arena both welding battle staffs.

**Blackfire**: I've been waiting for this little sister, ever since you were born, I've been waiting for the chance to prove I should be ruler of Tameran.

Starfire gets into a fighting pose.

**Young Starfire**: We shall see, dear sister.

The two sisters swing at each other furiously, each strike is blocked or dodged, the two girls are both mind-blowingly evenly matched. Out of breath, the two stand ready in battling stances. Blackfire grows angry and starts to strike harder and more aggressive, Starfire's staff almost breaks from the strength of the blows.

**Starfire**: (Narrating) My sister was an exceptional fighter, but I always had something she didn't.

Blackfire becomes frustrated and stabs at Starfire, Star jumps up and hovers over her, Blackfire swings madly but star just flies about to avoid her.

**Blackfire**: That isn't fair, get down here and fight me!

**Okaaran Warlord**: Remember what I taught you!

Blackfire gains a look of confidence after hearing those words. She drops her staff and leaps into the air. She's able to grab Starfire by the ankle and with all her strength she brings Star crashing down on to her back with a mighty thud, cracking the ground with the force.

**Okaaran Warlord**: Excellent Komand'r, that is how you use your enemies' strength against them.

**Blackfire**: Had enough, or are you ready for more humiliation.

Sore from head to toe, Starfire tries to stand; she uses her staff to help her to her feet, she then drops her staff and enters a bad ass fighting stance. Blackfire is more annoyed than impressed by Starfire's tenacity, she gets in to an even more bad ass stance and the two begin sparring hand to hand. Now they begin to fight sloppy, too tired to block fast enough the girls punches and kicks start to inflict great damage. Starfire Jumps and takes flight, kicking her sister in the abdomen. Blackfire rolls back from the power of the blow, she's able to roll back and land on her feet, getting her bearings. The two quickly start up again, Star gets some mean hooks in but Blackfire grabs her arm and whips her to the floor with a judo flip.

**Blackfire**: Just give up sister, you and I both know I'm what Tameran truly needs.

**Young Starfire**: (Injured) Never, you lack the compassion necessary to rule Tameran, The people will never give you their admiration.

**Blackfire**: I don't want Tameran to admire me, I want them to fear me.

Blackfire then kicks her sister hard as she tries to stand, one of the warlords intervenes angrily.

**Okaaran Warlord**: Stop this at once, how dare you break one of our sacred rules, there is no honour in kicking a downed opponent, and your own flesh and blood no less.

**Blackfire**: But...

**Okaaran Warlord**: You dare talk back, this is unacceptable, Komand'r of Tameran you hereby have been banished from the temple of Okaaran, leave immediately!

Her look of shock quickly turns to an expression of rage, she yells out before storming out of the room.

**Blackfire**: You shall all pay for your insolence!

**Starfire**: (Narrating) It was a while before I saw my sister again, it was believed that she ventured home but my parents never wrote me of her return. As time past I left Okaara for home, but as I arrived I discovered it was a trap. I was ambushed by dozens of Gordanians, I was able to fight off several of my attackers, but I was still defeated and captured.

Flashbacks show visions of Starfire and Blackfire's life on Tameran.

Interior: Tameranean prison cell, flashback, night.

Starfire wakes up in a prison cell with her sister waiting smugly just outside.

**Blackfire**: (Little maniacal laugh) Wakey-wakey little sister.

**Young Starfire**: Komand'r, what is the meaning of this!

**Blackfire**: It's quite simple, I was kidnapped by the Citadel empire, I gave them access to Tameran military secrets, in exchange I get my freedom and I get to rule over Tameran. So it looks like I win, I'm off for now, being grand ruler is exhausting work.

**Young Starfire**: But if the Citadel have their way there won't be a Tameran for you to rule!

**Blackfire**: Wise up Koriand'r, the people of Tameran will know whats good for them.

Blackfire leaves the prison chamber, as she's walking she stops a Gordanian passing by.

**Blackfire**: Good, you've found my sister, now where is my Mother and Father.

**Gordanian**: The king and queen refused captured, I regret to inform you that your Father died fighting to the death, and your Mother committed suicide to avoid slavery.

Blackfire is shocked by the news, she is instantly filled with regret as she realizes the circumstances of her evil deeds.

**Gordanian**: What shall I do with the prisoner, protocol states she must be prepped for execution or slavery.

She snaps back to reality even colder than ever.

**Blackfire**: Prep her for slavery, I want her to suffer, not die.

**Gordanian**: Yes your highness.

As soon as the Gordanian leaves Blackfire is overcome by sorrow, she can't believe what she has done.

**Starfire**: (Narrating) Her rule over Tameran warped the land, the Tameran I once loved was nothing but a distant memory, in it's place was a war torn slave colony. I spent the next years of my life working in a mine, guards watching my every move, until one day...

Interior: Mine, flashback, night.

While working away, two guards quickly capture Star and carry her off, she's dragged off to her sisters throne room.

Interior: Throne room, flashback, night.

**Guard #1**: Grand Ruler, this is the prisoner suspected of planning the worker riot, what shall we do with her?

**Blackfire**: Well, well, well, if it isn't my dear little sister. I don't know men, what do you think she deserves.

**Guard #1**: Death!

**Guard #2**: Execution!

**Blackfire**: Wrong, she needs to be taught a lesson!

Blackfire pulls out an electric whip and cracks it menacingly.

**Blackfire**: How will she ever learn anything if she's dead.

**Young Starfire**: You're scum.

For a second Blackfire sees the evil in her inhumanity, but she then realized she obtained all of her goals and dreams.

**Blackfire**: At least I'm alive.

She then whips her sister with no mercy. Suddenly a guard rushes into the room in a panic.

**Guard #3**: Your highness, we're under attack by the Psions.

**Blackfire**: The Psions, X'Hal no. Ready the troops!

**Guard #3**: They've already broken through the gates!

**Blackfire**: What!...

Just then several explosions go off and Psions enter from the ceiling, capturing Blackfire and Starfire during all the havoc. Starfire awakens in bounds next to her sister, Star is surprised to find Blackfire also in cuffs and crying.

Interior: Unknown prison cell, flashback, night.

**Young Starfire**: Sister?

**Blackfire**: It's over, it's all over.

**Starfire**: What is?

**Blackfire**: Us, don't you remember what the warlords said about Psions.

**Young Starfire**: Yes, they capture other alien races for deadly experiments.

**Blackfire**: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry sister, for everything, all I ever wanted was Tameran to myself, not...not this, now we're both going to die and I have nothing to show for it.

**Young Starfire**: We can't give up now, we have to find a way out.

**Blackfire**: Why are you so hopeful? It's useless, we're done for.

**Young Starfire**: I'm a slave sister, I have nothing but hope.

Blackfire is deeply affected by Star's statement.

**Blackfire**: Koriand'r, will you ever forgive me, for what I did, for all the pain I caused.

Starfire hesitates and refuses to answer.

**Young Starfire**: Komand'r, I need to know, how did our parents die?

Suddenly the cell door opens and the girls are dragged out by Psions, they're brought to a laboratory where alien scientists eagerly await. As the guards force the two into an odd looking machine scientists discuss the experiment.

Interior: Psion laboratory, flashback, night.

**Scientist #1**: Now you see, we were able to find two Tameranean women in top physical condition, now we heard Tameraneans get their power from the sun, so this machine will charge their bodies with solar radiation, and we will measure at what point they explode from the power.

**Scientist #2**: Why is that important?

**Scientist #1**: Perhaps we can weaponize this technology. But here's the catch, our medical tests proved that the dark haired one can't absorb solar rays, this experiment can have drastic altered effects on her.

**Scientist #2**: Interesting?

**Scientist #1**: Indeed, now let us begin. Are we ready?

**Guard**: Ready!

The machine powers on, at first not much happens.

**Scientist #2**: Nothings happening.

**Scientist #1**: Increase power!

The girls start to get uncomfortable as the radiation levels surge.

**Scientist #1**: More power!

Pain begins to show on their faces as the levels rise.

**Scientist #1**: Full power!

The machine's power levels become dangerous, sparks fly as radiation seeps from the components. Blackfire begins to scream out in agony as the radiation takes it's toll on her body, as Starfire tries her hardest to not concentrate on her pain the radiation starts to build in her right hand.

**Scientist #2**: What is that!?

**Scientist #1**: I don't know?!

Starfire concentrates harder and the radiation turns into her first starbolt, she uses it to free herself from the machine.

**Scientist #1**: She can fire the solar radiation.

**Scientist #2:** Looks like you designed the perfect weapon.

Starfire hovers over the Psions with an expression of pure rage, she charges both hands with starbolts and starts firing upon the crowd. More Psion guards enter the room but Star makes quick work of them with her fighting skills. After clearing the room of enemies she realizes Blackfire is still connected to the machine, she quickly dismantles the machine with a skilled starbolt. She helps her sister to her feet.

**Blackfire**: I can't believe it, after everything I did, you still saved me.

**Young Starfire**: Of course, you're my sister.

Just then dozens of Gordanians break into the laboratory and surround the girls.

**Young Starfire**: Get behind me sister, I'll protect...

Suddenly Starfire is fired upon from behind, her sister charges her newly acquired starbolts, Blackfire's face fills with evil as she realizes the extent of her new power.

**Gordanian**: Sorry for taking so long to rescue you, your highness. What do you want us to do with the prisoner?

**Blackfire**: Get her out of my face, I don't want to ever see her again.

**Gordanian**: Lord Trogar is looking for wives for his harem, I can transfer this slave to the Citadel.

**Blackfire**: Do whatever you wish, I hereby banish her from Tameran.

**Gordanian**: Yes your highness.

Interior: Gordanian transport ship, prison cell, flashback.

Starfire awakens on the ship heading for the Citadel in cuffs, she bangs on the door for an answer till a guard arrives. A Gordanian opens a small window.

**Gordanian**: What do you want Troq!?

**Young Starfire**: Where am I?

**Gordanian**: You've been exiled from Tameran, you're being brought to the Citadel, as Lord Trogar's prize.

**Young Starfire**: What...!?

**Gordanian**: Heh heh heh, enjoy your flight, Troq.

He closes the little window with a chuckle as Starfire's rage builds. She lets out an earth shattering scream and slams her cuffs in to the cell door repeatedly. Guards start to swarm outside her cell.

**Guard #1**: Will the door hold?

**Guard #2**: It must.

Exterior: campgrounds, present day, night.

**Starfire**: After escaping I headed for the closest planet I could.

**Raven**: I know I've heard this story before.

**Cyborg**: Earth right?

**Beast Boy**: Where you met some cool dudes and dudettes.

**Robin**: And you found a new life as well.

Robin places his hand romantically on Star's hand.

**Raven**: But what happened to Blackfire?

**Starfire**: I received transmissions from her saying she deserted the Citadel before the war ended. But that is a story for another time, please Beast Boy, I would like to hear another one of unscary scary stories.

**Beast Boy**: Yeah sure, you guys ever hear the one about the creepy hitchhiker.

The camera pans up into the starry night sky.

**Cyborg**: (Sarcastic) Probably?

The other Titans laugh.

Interior: Titans Tower crime lab, night.

Kid Flash is looking at Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload's case files on the lab's large computer monitor.

**Kid Flash**: Cinderblock, Overload and Plasmus; they're all members of the Brotherhood, but they're all impossible to interrogate. Cinderblock's too dumb to talk, Plasmus can't wake up and Overload would just blow everything up. I've got a bad feeling about this, The Brotherhood of Evil has started uping their attacks; first they had the Fearsome Five, now these three goons in the same month. They have to be planning something, something big.

The distress signal goes off suddenly, spooking KF for a second.

**Kid Flash**: All hours of night I guess. How do you guys get any sleep?

Exterior: Jump City streets, night.

Kid Flash barrels into the city with record time, as he gets closer, the ground shakes and thunderous thuds can be heard in the distance. He stops as fast as he can actually causing the concrete to crack a little.

**Kid Flash**: No, no, no, no, no!

He looks way up and sees Overload , Cinderblock and Plasmus formed together into one being. It then dawns on him, he has to fight that thing...alone!

To be continued...

* * *

><p>The Titans return in... "Origin Story Part 6: Kid Flash"<p>

Author's note to the readers:

I Demand more reveiws! What do you like about my writing, what do you want to see in my next chapters? I want to know.


End file.
